


I Got A Lion In My Pocket, And Baby He's Ready to Roar

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, F/M, Harem, Maledom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Manuela has been trying to entice the emotionally cold and distant new professor around Garreg Mach, but when she finally makes a move Byleth can't resist, she also uncovers the beast within. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Catherine/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth, Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

Manuela liked Byleth from the moment she saw him. A handsome, strong looking young man with a nice face, a strong build, and a sense of maturity to him. But after she spoke to Byleth, he became a challenge. His attitude was so cool and aloof, his emotionless nature putting everyone at a distance from him. He didn't seem enthralled by the sway of her ample and exposed cleavage, staring her in the eye with a respectfulness that just didn't seem natural to a woman like Manuela, whose good looks had buried her under a certainty that all men wanted only one thing. A thing that, in all fairness, she wanted too; it wasn't a judgment or dismissal of men, it was simply the natural state for people. Any man who claimed to be 'above' it was lying to themselves and to her. No, she didn't think any ill of a man taken by her looks, but she did project onto them a whole lot of her own thoughts onto them in an attempt to justify away what she did.

Byleth would be hers.

For weeks, Manuela had tried to tease and flirt the new professor. Bending away from him to get him to stare at her round ass, bending in front of him to make him stare at her cleavage like a hypnotic pendulum, finding ways to 'brush up' against him or get her ass against his lap in tight spaces she contrived ways to get him into. Innuendo-laden remarks and offers for him to come get a drink with her some time peppered her conversations with him. Anything she could do. None of it worked. Manuela was not subtle, but she felt like she was certainly worth the attention and the response she craved.

A more sensible woman would have taken this as a reason to pull back. A lack of interest, a lack of care. Maybe he didn't have any romantic inclinations, as apathetic to love or sex as he seemed to be to everything else. Maybe he had an interest in men instead. Any of a varied and dizzying number of reasons could have explained away his response that weren't just the insistence she wasn't trying hard enough. And they would have been smarter for giving up and accepting that it wasn't going to happen. Manuela was not a sensible woman.

She waited for the Black Eagles to all file out of the classroom. Manuela didn't stand very naturally there as she did so, holding onto a clasp at the back of her clothes with a far too suspicious pose for anyone to really grasp, but nobody who paid her mind for more than a passing glance was exactly looking at the position of her arms. Manuela had cooked up a plan that nobody would have described as dignified or good, but it was what she had, and she made sure that the knot holding the straps together didn't come undone too quickly.

Once the students had all left the classroom, Manuela strode forward. "Good afternoon, Byleth," she said sweetly, a sway in her hands as she walked in, letting her hands rest at her sides.

"Afternoon," Byleth said, cleaning up papers from his desk, barely glancing up to look at Manuela except to give her a staid nod. "Anything I can help you with?"

"In fact, there is," she said, moving across the floor toward him with a ready sense that she was about to take her shot at last. "I have something I'd like you to take a look at in my office, if you aren't too busy." Her footsteps grew more rapid, trying to jostle the knot loose with movement. "It concerns things I think your mercenary background would bring a lot of experience and trustworthy intuition to, if it's no problem."

Byleth's next look up could not have been better timed for anything. His eyes drew up Manuela just as the knot gave out on her choker and it slipped off, seemingly snapping out of nowhere. It in turn held up the straps on her dress, and as it all fell away, her breasts became exposed to the eyes growing startled by the sudden presence of her bare and gorgeous chest exposed to his surprised eyes, to a greedy gaze that didn't exactly abate as he watched.

"My favorite dress!" Manuela gasped, laying on thick her surprise. She had mutilated the back of the choker and tied little shreds of the leather together to form something that could be tied together in a loose, self-undoing knot in its attempt to return to a normal position. She'd done her part, and now it came open as expected, exposing her breasts and giving Byleth a full view of her ample chest. "I'm so sorry! Look away." Placing her arm over her chest far too late for it to matter, Manuela knew from the way he was looking that she had done her part. He was now fixated.

That fixation remained firm and upsettingly steady through all of it. Manuela felt like she was under a lot of attention, and Byleth began to approach. This was it. Manuela could feel the excitement tightening inside of her. Byleth was soon to be hers, and she would have her victory yet. He didn't say a word as he came out from behind his desk and stepped up toward her, bringing his hands down on her plump breasts and starting to fondle her. "Mm, by the goddess, those are such firm hands. Your strength is very impressive. Do you like how they feel? I'm sure they would feel even better wrapped around y--"

With a sudden shove that Manuela had no way of seeing coming, Byleth forced her onto her knees. He was abrupt and fierce in this approach, Manuela having no time to respond as he reached into his clothes, grabbing hold of his cock and greedily pulling it out before her shocked and eager eyes. What he revealed was truly spectacular, a massive, throbbing cock hardening rapidly in his hands as he slapped her across the cheek with it. Finally, he spoke. "This is what you wanted."

Before Manuela could say anything in response, Byleth shoved his mostly rigid cock into her mouth, and she was in no way ready for the ferocity that he brought crashing down upon her. Her mouth opened, and she tried her best to prepare herself for him, as he forced his way deeper in, as his dick hardened even more on his greedy approach. Manuela took it all on, whining around his dick as it grew bigger in her mouth, unsure if she should look up into his eyes or down toward his massive prick. It was a dizzy mess of excitements as hot and as wild as she could have imagined, and above all else, Manuela knew she wanted it.

"You have been trying to get my attention for months. Was it worth it?" Greedy shoves forward taught Manuela a desperate and wicked lesson, his hips brutally hammering forth with something to prove as he started to not only take her mouth, but her throat too. The massive, meaty cock forced its way deep, and Manuela choked on the thick shaft, startled and overwhelmed by the things starting to creep upon her with something to prove; she wasn't the least bit prepared for what he was doing to her, and Manuela realized that she was in trouble.

A hand on the back of her head gripped her hair tightly. Byleth pulled her down further, forcing every inch of his cock into her throat. What really took her was how still he was. His face was steady and composed to an almost frightening degree, unflinchingly straight and serene even as she gagged on his shaft. Her hands scrambled for his thighs, grasping them and begging for some kind of answer when there didn't seem to be one at all. Byleth's actions showed an utter lack of restraint, but his face showed a calm and a firmness that proved all the more confusing, as she fumbled dizzily through this mess without any sense of what was going on.

Byleth didn't let up on her as he thrust rougher and more harshly forward, choking her on his cock with reckless motions back and forth, thrusts that claimed her throat deep and which sought to have her with an intensity clearly more excessive than she was prepared for. "You've just wanted a reaction, haven't you? To try and make me blush or stammer, stare at your tits. They're perfect, I will give them that. Gorgeous breasts that, since you're insisting on being a sloppy whore, I'll happily take as mine. You could have had this calmer and more respectable if you had just asked. I'd love to fuck a woman like you, but you've been pushing my buttons hoping for a reaction. Well, here's my reaction, and you'll get to learn how I can be, no matter how straight my face is."

The stillness in Byleth's voice was he spoke shook Manuela to her core. She wasn't prepared for the strange treatment and the heavy thrusts down her throat, didn't feel capable of enduring a rough oral treatment so abusively, recklessly pushing her. Drooling all over her chin and the cock, Manuela couldn't remember the last time a man had imposed himself upon her to such a wild extent, the last time one had made her fall so deep into the senseless clutches of his dominance, but now she felt bizarrely ready for it, seeking this mistreatment as her hot, dripping pussy relished in the senseless heat of this treatment. She felt so oddly enthralled and ready now, moaning and sucking through every messy, sloppy gagging noise she made, finding her struggle to satisfy him growing all the more intense as he continued to so readily dismiss her and hold back.

Still speaking with the same casual tone he had described the weather to her before, Byleth continued, "Make sure you drool plenty. I want my cock nice and slick for when I fuck these fat tits." His hands came down hard against her breasts, and he greedily fondled them, musing, "Drool onto them, too. Lube them up for me, make it easier on yourself."

Nothing about this treatment made a damn bit of sense to Manuela, but she found herself so dizzily hot and craving everything he did to her regardless, wanting so badly to learn what he desired to do to her, what he would do with her, how intense it would be. His massive cock deserved her utmost attention, and she felt like giving up to him his every demand was the only sensible thing left to do, chasing these pleasures lower and deeper in the throes of complete adoration, a swirling and dizzy submission craving everything he offered her. Dizzily, she chased this pleasure, finding submission to be something she desired with the utmost intensity and fervor. Manuela couldn't help it; she was so hot and desperate, craving this attention and this desire with motions getting more intense and wicked as she learned step by step just how badly she craved this heat,. Joyous swells of pleasure continued to wear down her thoughts and impose upon her something so reckless and confused that she just had to keep going.

"The sound of you choking on my cock is spectacular; a slut like you must crave times like this. I'm sure you enjoy any man fucking you, but how much you want to be manhandled and roughed up by a cock like this?" To hear him speak so plainly of such things and hurl the vulgar oral disrespect he did at her was the most confusing thing that Manuela had ever experienced, and yet it continued to drive her mad with excitement, continued to inspire an ecstasy within her that craved more of this treatment. Wrong and vulgar as it was, it spoke to a masochistic side of Manuela rarely allowed to show itself, and she continued to give up to these feelings of panic and desire with increasing fervor.

Everything that made Byleth such an enigma also made it impossible to tell when he was cumming. Manuela usually had a good sense of when she was getting a man off. She was a pro after all, capable and confident and certain of all of her actions. But here, she had no idea how to get a handle on him at all, He remained impenetrable, so when he pulled back from her throat and flooded her mouth with cum, Manuela had no way to know it was happening until she was choking on a massive gush of salty, bitter spunk overwhelming her tongue. The pressure was tremendous and overwhelming, driving her into a sense of hopeless need and desire.

Compelled to swallow not even by Byleth's words but by her own deep, internal sense of absolute ecstasy, Manuela was happy to serve, finding that the thrill of giving in and accepting what Byleth would do to her filled her with unmistakable, unquenchable joy. Nothing could have made Manuela feel better than giving in, and she was learning just how submissive a man could dirty talk her into being.

Pulling back from her mouth, Byleth seized hold of his cock, and slapped her back and forth with the now much wetter and harder cock. "You wanted this dick so bad," he said. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes!" Manuela squealed, even as the battering with his cock left her cross-eyed and confused. Everything got to be so tempestuous and wild , far beyond what Manuela felt she was prepared for, but she would not be held back in her joy. She had cracked this all open, and now the way that Byleth took her only added to the enthralled desire and hunger that held onto her so snugly. "I want you to ruin me with your cock. It's the biggest dick I have ever laid eyes on. The kind of cock friends would tell me they saw that I would call them liars for. The dick of my dreams, truly, and you may do whatever you want to me with your dick, I'm--"

The thrust of his cock back down her throat made her gag again. Byleth stared down at her, his voice finally gaining some kind of intensity, but even then it was simply cold dominance. "I do not need your permission to do what I want to you. Understood?" He held his cock there, held it long down her gullet, until she was sputtering and struggling. "Do you understand?" he repeated, and to the best of Manuela's ability with a dick down her throat, she nodded. That was when he pulled back. "Good. Now give me a titfuck."

Manuela couldn't believe the situation before her and the way this was going down, but she wasn't about to turn him down now. Grabbing her breasts and spreading them apart, she pushed forward, shifting up into a more risen kneeling position with her tits sandwiching his dick together. "Like this?" she asked, staring up at him, neck craned and a smile f dizzy joy on her face. Sure, she cock-addled from what he had done to her already, but Manuela was determined to see this through. So full of need, dripping with a hunger and a lust that begged her for more. If she could please his cock and get him to fuck her, that would have been all she needed, in truth; she just sought it now as hard as she could.

"This is fine," he said. Hardly a ringing endorsement. "Your fat tits around his cock certainly feels wonderful; I thought about this a lot. I'm happy to see it become a reality now." He certainly didn't sound very happy about it, but that wasn't something Manuela felt was worth fighting against or bringing up as she kept going. Even if the idea he was thinking about her and just keeping her from having this fun drove her up the wall with frustrations she felt she could never truly express; the risk of doing that seemed rather grand now.

"I certainly enjoy seeing a cock this big between my breasts. Few men can avoid getting swallowed whole by my cleavage; you have so much left unloved. But don't worry, I'll satisfy every inch of your cock, whenever you demand it." The pleasure was only getting stranger and more feverish. Manuela felt like she was going to lose her mind doing all of this, but she was determined to see it through. All of it. Leaning forward, she planted kisses on the head of his cock, amazed that he even had dick to spare like this. She could have easily sucked on it, but she decided to save that for if she needed an easy way to curry favour with him, feeling the degree to which she had no idea if she could trust his stability. He was consistent, at least, but it only left her wondering what else he could do with a straight face.

Nothing about this made a lot of sense. Nothing about this had to, though; the more that Manuela gave in to it, the more she found that the idea of letting herself be carried away by the most reckless and fierce of lusts appealed to her, appealed to some deep, ravenous craving inside her body that demanded a chance to be let out. She threw herself in deeper, faster, letting Byleth and his strange everything pull her into the throes of a joy getting inescapably hot and too reckless to deal with. Everything about this felt so strange and almost wrong, but to give up to it was only getting hotter and more satisfying as she found that she liked it this way.

Another completely unexpected mess of cum gushing forward splattered cum across the tops of her breasts. Manuela gasped as she took the mess, his cock dragged from her cleavage so he could make sure he was properly, accurately cumming all over them, making a delightful, sticky mess of her before grabbing her head again. "Do you want my cock?" he asked, swift but still patient and detached.

"Gods, yes," she whined.

"Then worship my balls." He lifted his cock up and dragged her in against his hefty nuts, and without thinking, Manuela began to lick all over his heavy, swollen sac, giving him what he wanted. There was no holding back the fiery expressions of her lust now, her service deep and absolute. All that Manuela wanted was him. Was this. She sought that without a care now, ready to make the most of something truly ferocious. "I didn't think it would be so easy to make you submit." He let go of his cock, made it smack down against her face.

"I didn't either," Manuela whined, intoxicated by everything. With his shaft right up upon her face, every breath she sucked in was heavy with the rich, masculine scent of Byleth's cock and balls, an aroma that made her even wetter. Needier. Manuela wanted so badly to touch herself and embrace her wildest lust,s but she held back, not even sure why, but it felt like what she had to do. Everything about this treatment was so misaimed and infuriating, but still she held on, still she contained herself and continued to give up to the service and sloppiness of something getting out of control.

Every lick across his heavy nuts was another show of love, another affectionate expression of something that knew no end. She felt no reason to want it to stop now, found no purpose or sense that could hold her back. Each forward motion was an expression of reverence and love, a deeply affectionate show of things getting messier and stronger as she embraced them all in their most vulgar form. Reverent lust guided Manuela down deeper, kept her serving without a care for anything but the absolute enjoyment of the man whose nuts she began to slurp and suck on, wanting to one of them in her mouth and fumbling to do so.

"Your balls taste so good," she moaned, rubbing her face all over his cock, still slick with her own spit, and she found that the more she gave in, the more she liked her position before him. Byleth was dominating her with very little effort now, Manuela all too happy to throw herself at him and pursue her most hot and desired indulgences. Everything had to be just right, had to be to her desires and her tastes as she serviced him. His distance was at least more understandable than the usual sorts of uninterested men she threw herself at, and with each dizzy shove forward Manuela expressed more hunger and need for the joy of giving up to him.

Byleth occasionally smacked her across the face with his cock. He liked those little gestures of dominance, liked the way Manuela began to moan in response to them as he so callously and dismissively imposed his dominance upon her. "You like being dismissed," he remarked. "You enjoy being struck by my cock and made to obey me. It's embarrassing, but I'm happy to see you take it without complaint." The bizarre and empty way Byleth expressed his joy was just an inevitability now, and Manuela did her best to work with it. There was a lot that had to be tackled and all of it provided such a messy, tempestuous rush of heat.

"I love all of it," she confessed. "I'm happy to have you use me however you want. You can do what you want to me." She knew he was going to cockslap her in punishment. He sternly rebuked her for giving him permission again, when he was happy to just take it from her anyway. But that was what she wanted, and Manuela rode high on the satisfaction of that treatment, loving what she felt and giving in to all of it. The thrill of being cockslapped and used and disrespected was turning her on, but still she held back from touching he dripping pussy, knowing that just a little more patience would be well worth it. 

After cumming in her mouth and on her breasts, the next logical place to dump a surprise load was all over her face. Manuela had never known a man who wanted his balls sucked on to completion before. It just wasn't a thing they tended to want. It made it all the more unexpected when his cock erupted and he blasted her face with rich, thick shots of gooey seed all splattering onto her face, painting it with the rich, thick mess of something truly wonderful. "You came so much," she cooed, nuzzling his cock with a fuck drunk joy across her face. "Again. You came so much again. What a virile stud you are. A remarkable specimen of dominance and--"

The rude interruption once more of hands grabbing her and forcing her into position kept Manuela from finishing that sentence, but she hardly minded getting dragged somewhere else again, as the imposing pressures built. She found herself bent over the desk, Byleth tugging her dress up over her hips, tearing her soaking wet panties down but mostly just off in a show of strength that left her reeling, all before his hand came harshly down across her perky rear, making her yelp in surprise. "You're dripping wet," he remarked.

"For you," Manuela whined, confirming her desperate needs and the hopeless desperation tearing her asunder. "Wet for you. All for you."

"Only for me from now on," Byleth said, and with one savage thrust, buried his whole length into her snug twat.

Letting out a gasp of pure ecstasy as she was filled, Manuela wasn't the least bit sure what she was doing or how to overcome the sudden pressures tearing her open. There was so much going on and all of it felt so right and so amazing; Manuela was a horrid mess by now, covered with cum from the repeated and overall worship of a massive cock that she had waited for, and now it was finally inside of her and making its move, reckless thrusts hammering forward in greedy shows of a pleasure too sudden and wild for her to deal with. Her body shook and heaved under this force, under a fervor that grew so inescapably wild and unbelievable, which left her craving every second of this joy she could get from him.

"Yes, take me!" she shrieked. "Make me yours. I've never met a man like you before, and I don't ever want another." She whined, feeling the hard squeeze of fingers on her hips, feeling the harsh treatment and wicked desperation of Byleth's every savage thrust pounding into her so messily and so hungrily that she couldn't take it all. He stuffed her full of cock, stretched her out, and it was almost gentle compared to everything else, although his hand kept coming crashing down across her ass with far too much intensity for nay of this to really be gentle. Manuela was simply in territory she could at least understand.

Faster motions shook her, made the desk scrape against the floor as Byleth fucked her like an animal. "It's about time somebody tamed you," he said, and even while thrusting and heaving forward, his voice was unsettlingly still. Not as still now, the motion of his body doing a lot to disrupt it, and he still grunted as he hammered forward. But if there was any aggression it was all physical, as Manuela continued sinking ever lower into the dizzy scandal of getting utterly trashed by an amazing cock and filled with the most wild of sensations.

The idea of being tamed and fucked and dominated hit on a submissive streak that ran deeper through Manuela than she had ever known. Addicted to the pleasure of the massive cock greedily pounding her raw, Manuela couldn't control herself, couldn't help but fall deeper into the embrace of pleasures too fierce to believe, wanting more and not knowing how to hold herself back from giving in to all of it, expressing pleasures and needs that spiraled off into dizzy and mad ecstasy. "Tame me," she whined, and every time she responded back to Byleth with approval and need, Manuela felt just a little more filthy. No man had ever done to her what he was doing now, no man had ever so thoroughly ravaged and claimed Manuela, and for this utter fall downward into spiraling dismay, she felt overjoyed, perplexed, unable to hold back now.

Byleth remained in control and confident of everything he was doing as he ravaged the older professor, as he took on a woman who probably needed something more constructive than just to be obliterated by dick. But would she have been happy then? Byleth saw this as the key, and recklessly used her with a pace only getting rougher and messier as he sought her absolute undoing. Manuela was going to learn what she was in for, and the more she took of this mad thrusting ,the less capable she seemed of handling it all. Everything he did back and forth was a messy show of ferocious dominance, and she was on the losing end now of everything.

But that was what made it so exciting. What drove her over the edge and into abject bliss, as her orgasm tore suddenly through her body and she was set aflame by the need and the lust of pure, satisfying release. Manuela's orgasm was incredible, searing bliss setting her aflame, making her shriek and holler and heave back and forth in erratic motions getting messier and wilder as she gave in to them. "Cum inside me and claim me as yours, Byleth!" she shrieked, eyes rolling back as the orgasmic joy took utter hold of her, tearing her asunder.

With the tight inner walls spasming around his cock in a show of needy, desperate bliss, Byleth had everything just right now for him to thrust forward and lose himself, letting out a wild, hot groan as he pumped the heaving professor full of cum. Thick, messy spurts of rich, molten spunk pumped her womb, filling her up and pushing her immediately over the edge and into another orgasm all over again, her hopeless, dizzy mind unable to handle everything he did to her. Byleth was a beast, and Manuela found that she loved what she felt, yelling for more, heaving and trembling under the joy of being fucked and dominated like this.

There was no time to waste. Byleth grabbed her hips and pushed her further along against the desk, pulling her off his dick in the process, and for a moment, Manuela worried he was done, but with one hard slam of his hips he drove back into her, this time claiming her even rougher by filling her ass instead. The panicked screams of a woman not even remotely prepared to have her ass so brutally filled with cock did nothing to perturb Byleth, as he just thrust greedily away into a snug ass begging for his reckless and rough touch.

"I'm going to break, and I love it," Manuela whined, giving in to the dominance and the panic of something more and more out of control by the second. Everything Byleth did to her was another show of reckless dominance that she had no choice but to accept, a ravenous wreck moaning as she got pounded raw, he ass loosened up and forced to handle every inch of the girthy prick filling it up. "I knew you were the right man to chase. You're incredible!"

"You didn't know this would happen at all; it's just your luck that you chose to provoke someone who was happy to dominate you like this." Finally, the distance had come around to somehow make Manuela even wetter; she was so completely enthralled by the way Byleth worked and the reckless treatment he lavished her with. Every strike across her ass was so intense, every thrust so venomous, but he held it all with such stony composure that Manuela couldn't believe he was like this, but it made everything so much more exciting to know he was. The treatment grew more wicked and destructive by the second.

Manuela usually saw guys who treated her like dirt as guilty pleasures she should have been strong enough to resist. Here, she found herself in a weird position with a man who was at once unavailable and ever-present, whose dominance was cruel but who seemed a good man under it all. Perhaps the most desirable confluence of traits and intentions wrapped up in a mess of desire getting to be more inescapably hot as she gave up to it all, falling ever lower into the throes of this reckless heat, a haze growing more tempestuous and wild as she gave up to what eh was doing to her.

"This fat ass feels so tight. I would think men would be all over this. And that you'd let them." Another slap. Another dominant show of aggression. He was laying into her with such cool malice, and she just loved every second of it. "Not anymore, of course. No other man will touch you again after this. Only me."

"Only you, only you!" Manuela agreed, gasping and heaving back and forth in the show of reckless desire and pleasure she couldn't possibly resist. The insatiable rush of joy was becoming more than she felt she could handle with a straight face, her thoughts dizzily spiraling off in all directions as she endured this mistreatment and learned to love every second of it. He neglected her pussy entirely, leaving her with only the slap of his nut sac against her mound, but somehow that was enough for her, helping to push her closer to a destructive and senseless anal orgasm Manuela couldn't have been happier to give in to.

Another orgasm tore through Manuela, swelling and heaving ecstasy coming across in waves of shimmering joy and molten ecstasy. She wasn't strong enough to fight it, wasn't strong enough to grasp the finer points of what a mess this was, as she screamed and heaved and came with reckless swells of joy driving her into another senseless thrill she didn't know how to deal with. Everything felt so hot, dizzy, reckless. There was no sense to be found in what she experienced and the way she sank into it all, and Manuela was left only to shriek and heave as Byleth pumped her full of cum again, driving his hips forward and filling the shuddering wreck of a professor with shot after shot of molten spunk flooding her innermost places. "Pound my guts," was the only coherent thought she managed in that whole mess, and it was honestly the only one she needed, expressing everything she needed to say just fine.

Byleth pulled back, leaving Manuela limply over his desk with his cum dripping her holes. "Keep your seduction games going," Byleth said. "I enjoy them. They amuse me. Tease me all you like, and I can take it out on you when we're behind closed doors."

Dizzily sighing and falling into an exhausted, dreamy bliss, Manuela was able only to nod and whine. "While you're the only man for me..." Manuela whined. "Would I be able to introduce you to some other women at the monastery who I think could use some of this too?" As much as she loved everything she felt, Manuela was certain that Byleth was more man than she could handle alone, especially as she looked over his shoulder to see his cock was still rigid and clearly ready to pounce on and slam in for more at a moment's notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Dorothea Needs A Man

"It's just feels impossible to find a good man," Dorothea lamented. "Or woman. Anything. I feel like I'm giving the best years of my life up to disappointment every time I go on a date, and it's driving me insane." She poured had been stirring a single sugar cube into her tea for half a minute now, frustrated and spacey and not really focusing on things as she vented to Manuela about her frustrations. "If I found a man worth a damn, I'm fairly sure I'd watch him die before my eyes on the second date."

Manuela had been doing her best to contain her glee and intentions with what she was up to as she sat in the Black Eagles classroom, sharing tea with Dorothea. It was hardly the first time; the two had plenty in common, and even if she wasn't her teacher, she had taken on a mentor relationship with Dorothea, giving her guidance and someone to commiserate with, owing to their similar backgrounds. But this time, Manuela had a secret waiting as she sat there making small talk with Dorothea and enjoying the time with her, drawing out her slow, wicked interests very carefully. "I understand. It took me forever to find somebody worth a damn, but I think I'm finally ready to give you some concrete help."

Dorothea sighed. "I know, your troubles are even worse than m--wait. You found what?" She perked up, surprise taking her. Perking right up and suddenly listening very intently to what was going on, Dorothea felt a surge of interest take her. She wanted to know what was happening, keenly interested now in what could be offered to her and how she could maybe learn what was going on. "I'm all ears."

"I've found a man. A really amazing man, actually. I've never been more fulfilled or more delighted. And I'm actually looking to share some of that love now." She leaned back and looked over to the side.

Byleth had been sneaking up on the tea party in his classroom. Manuela came into this room to sit with Dorothea every week, and he had been happy to let it happen, but now he was even more delighted. "Hello, Dorothea," he said, walking up along the opposite end of the table, leaning over Manuela and going for a kiss. It wasn't a very chaste kiss either, slipping her tongue and bringing one of his hands upon her chest as he got firm with her, got excited and clearly a bit out of line, but that was only the beginning of what he had planned now for her.

"Professor?" Dorothea gasped, nearly jumping out of her chair. "Manuela, is the--"

"Yes, he is," Manuela sighed, leaning against him, hands reaching slowly out across the table to seek Dorothea's hands. "And he's amazing. So amazing that I want to share him with you. If you'll have it, I'd like to help walk you through your first time with him, and to join me. He's the only good man left, I promise."

"But he's my teacher. And he's with you!" This was weird. Wrong. Insane. She was confused as could be by what was happening and wondering how to deal with everything, but Manuela was firm in this, and Dorothea felt frozen in place, felt the pressure grow inside her. A weird and tempestuous rush of emotions she had absolutely no way to overcome. "I don't understand, how is..."

"Shh, it's okay, darling." Manuela eased Dorothea up to her feet. Byleth walked around it slowly, and all the while, there was nothing sensible here, a mess of excitement and commotion that came on so strange and heavy. As he circled around, Dorothea's eyes followed him, guided along, curiosity and tension rising inside her. Confusion and surprise worked to keep her frozen, keep her helpless and confused and remaining ripe in place for Byleth as he drew closer, as he made his way toward her, confident, ready to do whatever he wanted. Dorothea was a pretty girl. The perfect target, and he was shameless about pursuing her, even if she was one of his students. Perhaps driven partly by the thrill of her being one of his students.

"Professor, this isn't right," she said, looking at him in worry. She could have left, though; her reluctance spoke to concerns that didn't quite manifest as actual complains, leaving her to sink lower into the embrace of such a wicked and disastrous situation. As Byleth's lips found hers, she melted into his touch, confusion hitting her as she kissed him, as she felt just how warm and how ready his kiss was. He remained so deadpan and still even as he locked lips with her, but a dominant edge to what he was doing left her dizzy, startled by what he was doing and by how good it felt. How oddly right. It was an enticing prospect, one that she wasn’t sure he understood, one that made her body shiver with growing flares of confusion and hazy need. "Professor," she said again as he withdrew from her lips.

Manuela had made her way around the table by then, behind Dorothea and waiting. "If you want him, he's here, and I’d love to share him with you," Manuela purred. "You're not even in my class, but you're my favorite student. I promised him a harem, and you were my first choice." She didn’t even have a response, but already Manuela was urging Dorothea onto her knees, guiding her down and sinking alongside her.

"I'm open to the possibility," Dorothea finally said, staring wide-eyed and confused up at her professor, so full of emotions and frustrations. She was on her knees now, watching as her professor started at his pants, her body trembling with curious excitement and a sense of deep, throbbing want, a desperation she had no idea how to control or dealt with, but she understood that she wanted more of it, and that was before Byleth was done pulling his clothes to the side and exposing to Dorothea his absolutely remarkable cock.

Manuela's fingers in Dorothea's hair made her tremble, made her ease slowly forward with a burning desire to give in, lips parting as she was urged closer, Manuela matching her pace so that their lips pushed against his cock at the same time, a show of great, deep affection and need that hit them both just right. Dorothea had sucked dicks before. Been in a position like this, but never with another woman, and never with a cock so mighty and so intense, a shiver racing up her body. There was a lot to deal with here and all of it was intense, a shivering rush of desire and heat that did to her some markedly depraved and wild things. She wished she had the focus and the control needed to avoid the reality taking her.

Byleth stood before the girls, firm, cold. Just as Manuela expected him to be. "I can't say I've never thought about fucking one of my students before, and you, Dorothea, are quite the catch. Any woman would eb lucky to have you. But I'm the only one lucky enough to keep you." His words made her tremble. So dominant and territorial; out of many men she would have been repulsed and creeped out, but from the professor they sounded oddly soothing, reassuring of what she was in for and how Byleth desired her. It was a mess to navigate and sort out, but she felt receptive to these things more than she well should have.

The gentle guidance of the hand in her hair did nothing to bother or worry her, as she kept up the strange pace and did her best to keep on with what she had to do, pushing firmer on, embracing her pleasures and the temptation of this moment, tongue dragging along his shaft, licking all over while Manuela took the lead. There wasn't much overt domination from the hand; Manuela was happy to just keep her mostly on track and guide her as best she could, making for a situation that Dorothea was able to work her way up through as their tongues met in a few here and there kisses, fumbled expression of growing heat.

"Now take his cock into your mouth. I'm sure you know how. I want to go even lower, personally, but you can show him your ability to handle his size." Manuela's hand didn't force Dorothea down Byleth's cock, but she did suggest it down, and Dorothea accepted that suggestion, pushing further along, moaning and choking as she pushed her way in, meeting the chaos and the pressure of this strange situation, so full of hunger, so desperate to keep this all going. She took him into her mouth, moaning around his shaft as she felt the intense pressure, the demanding heat of his touch. His hefty cock was a lot more than she was ready for, but nothing had ever filled her with more determination than the sight of a cock like this.

Manuela dove further than her, seizing Byleth's balls and starting to lick all over them, stoking the flames harder as she pushed in against him. As Dorothea pushed on and sucked deeper, Manuela was there adding to the affection, raising the intensity of the moment and of the frantic lusts taking them both deeper down, and everything felt like a sinful rush of focused, perfect desires that built up messier. Manuela made for such a wild lover, everything that Byleth needed, but Dorothea showed off something that, albeit a bit more restrained than Byleth wanted, seemed like a good push in the right direction.

Dorothea wasn't sure what she was doing here, how to handle a cock this big or how to make sense of this situation, but she just kept moving, kept falling deeper into the pleasure that called to her. She was sucking her teacher's cock, while another teacher slobbered all over his nuts, and this was just so far removed from anything she'd been expecting when Manuela dropped by for tea. A solution to her dating woes that didn't exactly feel like something she had been waiting for. Her head sun, every wild and dizzy mess of pleasures taking her by storm. And yet, maybe her professor was indeed the man she needed, in a weird and frustrating way.

"You're great at sucking cock, too. I always thought you would be." he said. Byleth's odd and very plain way of saying such a filthy thing threw Dorothea much as it had thrown Manuela, but in some weird way it gave her the courage and push to keep going, sucking harder, firmer, giving so much to Byleth and accepting the pressures as the reality before her as her head rocked back and forth, a speedy and needy push into things that grew more intense with each motion, seeing so much and not caring what she was doing aside from bringing him pleasure, and as Manuela urged her way back up to his shaft, his throbbing cock seemed ready to give up to all of that pleasure.

Manuela let out wild groans as she licked all over his shaft. "Give it to her. Cum in her mouth, Byleth. Mm, and don't you dare swallow it all before I've had some." her hands taped against Dorothea's cheeks, and brought some kisses down on them for good measure. The extra little bit of goading was the final push that Byleth needed, his cock throbbing, pulsing, and then erupting with gooey vigor into Dorothea's mouth, catching her completely off guard as his erupting dick gave her far more than she was ready to deal with. The flood of cum pumping forward filled her mouth, and she shivered in surprise, panic urging her to draw back, but she held strong, letting him finish unloading in her mouth before finally Manuela pulled her back and seized her lips in a sloppy, hungry kiss.

Swapping cum back and forth with an older woman was a weird treatment that Dorothea was not prepared to handle in the least, but she felt so oddly overwhelmed and heated up, wanting more of what she felt even if this was absolutely too much to bear. When the lips drew back, Dorothea took her cue to swallow what was there. "Your cock is bigger than any I've ever seen, Professor," was all she could say. Shaky and nervous, she felt herself lingering at the edge of something so unfocused and confused that she didn't know what else to say.

"He does. I'm glad I'm not the only one who can attest to it. Every man I've ever given a chance, and none of them can compare. I told you, darling. He is the best of them." Manuela gave another kiss to Dorothea's cheek. "But I can tell you're still nervous. Allow us to demonstrate, I'm sure you won't be able to resist after that."

Manuela barely had time to rise up to her feet before Byleth seized the opportunity, grabbing hold of Manuela and pulling her in against him. He pressed her round ass back against his lap and grabbed her dress, pulling it steadily up and showing off his depraved intentions for her, lifting and exposing her thighs until her bare, dripping pussy was only inches away from Dorothea's face. His cock pushed through her thighs then and pressed against his student's cheek a moment, before Manuela grabbed it and helped to guide him into fucking her from behind, this standing position offering up a lot of commotion and pressure that had Dorothea enthralled.

Even an inch or so of cock inside of her was enough to get Manuela moaning in indecent glee. Dorothea was shaken by it, but transfixed by the sight of Byleth's cock slowly working its way into the mature woman, older than either of them and ready to do her best to hold on here, hands on her thighs as she stood slightly bent forward just for stability. "You were so excited to have someone watch you take my cock, you dirty exhibitionist," he said. still flat. Still cold. His hand crashed across Manuela's ass, made her yell out in excitement as he pulled her down and began to thrust with careless and firm motions into her snug hole, greedily pursuing a pleasure and a hunger like nothing else. He knew what he wanted and how to take it, and Manuela was left jut giving in to it all and trying her best to deal with the feelings imposed upon her.

It didn't take long for things to pick up, for Byleth’s thrusts to get more impatient the deeper he sank into the snug embrace of a tight, dripping pussy that begged around his cock to be ruined. Every firm motion forward was an expression of raw and uncontrolled heat. His strong and dominant approach pushed her limits, seeking to undo and overwhelm Manuela amid the spectacle of this lust, pleasures and hungers that didn't leave any time for slowness. Every motion was dripping with need and hunger, a molten heat that didn't slow down as everything just kept escalating, building up, throbbing out of control and leaving an unfocused rush of pleasure to tear her apart.

Dorothea watched, almost transfixed by these feelings and by the thrill of seeing this all break down. She saw Manuela in a new light as all of this commotion continued, a steady break down of reason that had her thighs trembling. She watched Byleth's cock sink all the way into her snug hole again and again, pushing on to challenge her and make her lose all sense, a mess of spinning delirium that urged her forward. She wasn’t sure what was coming over her, but she felt like this invitation may have been the solution to her troubles after all, no matter how ridiculous it was. She leaned forward, grabbing Manuela's thighs and pushing her way forward, licking the underside of Byleth's cock as it slammed into, he, leaning down lower to go for his balls, too.

"I didn't think you'd give in so fast!" Manuela gasped. "But you're a smart girl. You must know this is best for you."

"Or she sees a fat cock and wants to be in that same place," Byleth said, dismissive and dominant, the only colour in his voice coming from the sound of his hard grunting amid the pressure and the lust that took him. Everything he did was a strong shove into utter chaos, a pleasure growing fiercer as his every thrust forward accelerated a distinct sense of wrongness and frustration, his intense hungers getting stronger each push. he knew what he was doing and he knew how to make it push her limits, challenging her more and more as every second of this frustration built up messier, bringing about something that couldn't be dealt with for a second.

As she licked from down at her teacher's balls to up toward Manuela's clit, her tongue picked up on so many things here, including the taste of Manuela's juices and her sopping wet pussy, filled with so many emotions that further compromised what she was feeling. She didn't struggle or deny herself this, didn’t for a second think about the idea she didn't want to be right here enjoying all this pleasure. It tore her apart with such ferocity that she stopped worrying now about everything else, just giving in to the bare facts of what she needed and how good it felt to accept that. "I'll do it. Have her. Take Manuela as hard as you can, and then I want you to fuck me, too! Your cock is the biggest I've ever seen. No man can stand up to you. You’re making Manuela so happy, and she's had so many more chances to find another man; I want you to make me feel this happy too!"

Byleth rode high on this dominant bliss, a joyful push into rougher, stronger pleasures that had him going harder, gripping Manuela's hips tighter as he fucked as hard as he could, as the growing weirdness and chaos of the moment became more than could be dealt with. Everything got faster, a wildly accelerating rush of pleasures pushing him quickly over the edge, as eh thrust on rougher, needier, before finally, he blew his load, starting in Manuela's pussy and pumping her full of his seed, but quickly pulling out, letting his cock smack across Dorothea's face and splatter a few ropes of hot jizz across her gorgeous features. She trembled and whined under this vigorous pressure, the descent of his sweet student deepening and accelerating as he made his move and pushed her limits.

As cum dripped from her face, Dorothea stared up at the two teachers, only for Manuela's hand to grab the back of her head and pull her in. She didn't hesitate, burying her tongue into the snug embrace of a pussy begging or her attention, licking her out and lapping at all cum freshly pumped into her, overwhelmed by pleasures and needs that just had to be tended to. She ate Manuela out, so full of frustrated lust and a need to keep going, and she wouldn't be stopped. Not by anything now, as she pushed on stronger, messier, throwing herself into the deep end.

When he was able to draw back from Manuela's twat, she had only two words. Shaky, hot, breathless, she pleaded, "Take me."

Byleth cracked just the faintest bit of a smile, as Manuela stumbled off to the side, leaving nothing between the two of them. He took one step forward that seemed slow and deliberate, by his next, he had his hand in Dorothea's hair, by the third, she was up to her feet, and by the fourth, she was getting shoved down over her desk.

His fingers got under her skirt, tugging it up and groping at her ripe backside. 'You have an even bigger ass than Manuela does," he growled, bringing his palm down across it. Her panties dulled some of the sound, but not the impact, as Dorothea shrieked out in surprise. "I'm going to fuck it first. Your pussy can wait."

"You can take me however you want me," Dorothea whined, heaving in dizzy joy as she felt him groping at her ass, tugging her panties down and bringing his hands across her uncovered kin with as much greedy intent as he could muster, just seeking more of her, trying to make this work to his benefit as his greed accelerated. His touch was getting stronger, fiercer and more dominant and potent in the way that this was all getting to her. She wanted more of it though, feeling the careless swell of hunger and greed take her, feeling something reckless and potent begin to drag her down. This felt too good to handle. Almost ruinous in the way that it took hold of her and began to pull her down, and all she wanted was to keep exploring these curiosities, giving in more and more to their demanding treatment and the idea of utterly losing herself.

Sensing her impatience, Byleth's groping became much slower and more careful, drawing out his intentions, making her shudder for him and burn up with something so senseless and so fierce that she wasn't sure how to handle any of it, wasn't sure what to make of these quivering sensations dragging her down. She just kept falling, kept losing herself and giving in to things that didn't let up on her, lusts that ignited inside of her something truly wanton. She Even when he brought his aching cock between her cheeks, eh prodded at her tight, clenched entrance, rubbed his cock against it, made her shudder, whine, made her feel the growing heat and frustration of something designed to push her too far. She ran hot, aching and grinding up against him.

"Please, Professor. Just fuck me. I need it. I need you." She was desperate here, and Byleth was happy to push on and capitalize on that, responding with a hand smacking across her ass and a hard plunge forward, burying himself deeper into her ass, conquering her with the claim and the heat of pure, feral lust. With nothing to hold back his need now, everything Byleth did was utter savagery, plunging into her and getting right to work at fucking her senseless, his every thrust driven by a feverish need and a hunger that was only getting messier and wilder on each pass. When Byleth was ready to go, he was shameless, harshly driven by his need to fuck her ass raw.

What she asked for, she got, and Dorothea didn't regret what she said, didn’t fear her words or recoil back from her certainty and from the point. Every mad thrust forward was a challenge she was ready to overcome, even as her head spun and her body throbbed, ass given hard swats and savage thrusts, his hips pounding against her body and subjecting her to so much pressure and aggression, It was excessive to a degree that felt almost maddening, but there was no way for her to doubt how incredible it was to eb taken like this. To be filled and had and sued by a man so incense and so vulgar. Dorothea had fucked a lot of guys before. None of them could do to her what Byleth was doing.

"You're better than any other man I've ever dated or fucked!" she shrieked, a shivering mess giving up everything to this chaos and the idea of letting go. She didn't know how to keep quiet or composed as she spun out, slamming her butt back against his lap in need of more, craving a pleasure she wasn't sure how to ever hold onto, but the idea of letting go only got stronger as she let this all take hold, as she gave in deeper, needier, letting the struggle and the surrender guide her into the crushing joy of letting go. Molten delight and a confused, reckless rush of pleasure kept bringing her to swaying back and forth rushes of raw feeling, sensation getting stronger and more tempestuous as she struggled under the mess of joy continuing to take her.

Byleth just kept thrusting away, filling her, stuffing her again and again with cock as he pushed the limits of the moment, as he wound up harder, loving the raw opportunity and the chance to keep making her burn for him, writhing and bending under this delirium with a clear sense of aimless pressure, a lust she was doing her best to deal with, but she was falling shorter of that mark by the second. everything built up too powerfully, reckless swells of pulsating sensation doing to her things she just had to lose herself to.

"Doing so well," Manuela said, fingers running through Dorothea's hair as she urged the needy wreck on harder. "You'll make a darling partner down at his feet. I knew you would." She planted kisses onto the back of Dorothea's neck and her shoulders as she leaned forward, doting on the helpless girl getting wrecked by Byleth's cock. She wasn't dominant or harsh with her touch, controlled and composed and able to hold back hr rougher side as she pushed further in against the girl spiraling into ecstasy before her.

Dorothea was loud, wild, so vocal and frantic and losing herself to the idea that such pleasure was all that she really needed or wanted, and as long as she could continue to chase it, she didn’t care what else happened. Back and forth he heaved with wild, frantic motions pushing forward a distinct sense that she didn't want to be back in control. "I love it. I love your cock, and I'll give myself to it completely. You're the only man worth a damn left, and I'm so happy my search is over!" Screaming in frantic swells of heated joy and aimless, throbbing, dizzy ecstasy, focused only on her sweet fall into chaos, a crushing rush of senseless pleasure coming on like fire and aching through her.

Keeping the mad pace up as he pounded into her ass with something to prove, Byleth was shamelessly on the war path now, chasing pleasures own deep as his every motion drove her deeper into twisting, toiling panic. His confident hold on this situation was absolute and unflinching, a firm and careless dominance pushing her limits harder with each slam forward, a twisting pules of reckless heat that came on with fiery results. Her eager submission was exactly what Byleth wanted to see, and he was merciless in keeping these wild and reckless slams up, feeding into this chaos and relishing in how needy she was, how much the twisting, senseless rushes of desire clearly got to her and rendered her a dizzy wreck.

With one mighty, final slam forward, Byleth gave in to his most heated and wild cravings, burying his cock deep into the needy tightness of an ass hole begging for his attention, and there was simply no reason to contain himself any longer. With a reckless, heated slam forward, he drove his cock to the hilt inside of her tight, needy ass, drawing forth a wild shout from Dorothea as he crashed into a mad, anal-only orgasm, a shivering rush of dizzy pleasure that tore her asunder, left her heaving, needy, trembling in raw ecstasy. She grabbed the table and held on for dear life as she allowed herself to sink in, a deepening rush of pleasures and desires, an escalation, a mess.

The feeling of all that hot cum pumping into her ass felt like a mark of ownership, a claim that she didn't for a moment shy away from ravenously approving of, every second of these delights bringing her newfound rushes of desire, an ecstatic mess of needs coming on like fire. There was so much happening, all of it such a dizzy spectacle of pressure that none of it really made a lot of sense to her, but she was happy to keep going, to keep chasing the sensations all the way down and explore the idea that this was everything she needed. "Professor," she whined, shaking, heaving, thrashing over the desk and giving up completely to the wild and messy rushes of senseless pleasure that tore her apart so intensely.

Byleth withdrew from Dorothea's ass slowly, giving some final smacks across her round backside. "Mine," he said, placid. Controlled. Like he hadn't just fucked Dorothea into complete submission.

"Yours. Always yours." She whined, pulled back gently by Manuela urging her away, helping her out of her dress, the older woman having shed hers during the commotion. Dorothea followed in her guidance, leaning in and sharing clumsy, dizzy kisses.

"You both belong to me now, and I want to be treated to something special," he said. "Your breasts. My cock. Now."

Dorothea took to processing the oddly cold and detached method of domination a lot easier than Manuela first had when he endured it, moaning sweetly, helped by Manuela down to her knees in front of him as they brought their ample chests together against his cock and, with deeply submissive desire and a need to accept their new arrangements fully, began to tend to his cock with a double titfuck and helpless, eager kisses with one another. There was no reason to be controlled, careful, or restrained here. None at all. Dorothea knew she owed Manuela for helping her through this and bringing her into the arms of, at last, a worthwhile man she felt was worth settling down with. Or kneeling before so he could dominate her; it was clear to Dorothea that those were one and the same now, but that was fine by her. She liked it rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Edelgard Needs The Truth

Byleth didn't expect to see Edelgard sitting on the edge of his bed with the posture of someone who 'wanted to talk'. It was an easy way to tense up in worry, letting the door close behind him as he stood with a tension and an uncertainty that had him unsure what to respond with. He'd just spent the better part of his evening fucking Dorothea, and some unmistakable gleam in her eyes said she knew exactly what he had done and that had him concerned. "Hello, Edelgard," he said, giving a nod.

"Professor," Edelgard replied, her voice firm like it only could have been if he were here to say something to him. "I know what you've been up to with Dorothea and Manuela." It was confirmation of is worst concerns as he stood there, clenching up and wondering what to do. He had a few options; deny, insist it was nothing, and perhaps most enticing, was to try and break her in before she would pose any issue to him. He rather liked the third option, but it carried risks.

"What do you think I have been up to?" he asked. Keeping stone-faced and firm was at least easy enough. Edelgard couldn't see any cracks with how generally stern he always was.

"You don't need to play coy with me. I have no issue with any of what you've been doing, and it confirms suspicions I've had about you; great leaders come in many forms. Some are forward and passionate in their leading others hold back and hide the depths of their greatness." She rose up from the edge of the bed and began to close the distance between them. It made him stiffen up, exciting rising as he assessed how she was acting. "Actually, professor, I think I do have an issue with what you've done." Her arms reached around his shoulders and pressed against his neck, body inching closer before she said, "You haven't done it with me."

The hard shove of a hot kiss against Byleth’s lips startled him, a push into pleasure much more overt and firmer than he was expecting from her, his eyes widening as she pressed in against him, her arms over his shoulders, the future Emperor in complete surrender now against him. He could feel the firm musculature of her body as she pressed against him, as she pulled him in tight. He realized what was happening, his hands settling onto her and grabbing at her with a clenching, tight desire to try and help himself through the weirdness to come. Fingers dug into her sides as he gripped her, delighting the feeling of her body snug against him. She was temptation, smouldering desire pulling Byleth hard into the desire.

"I just didn't want to move on you before I was ready," he growled, letting the pleasure build as his desire hit hard. Greed washed over him as he thought about how to do tis, knowing he had a bit of a crisis to resolve: how rough did he get with her? The question was a powerful one, as he pondered whether she could take his worst, whether she'd be receptive to his worst. It was a tempering factor to everything he decided he wanted to do, pleasures hitting with fiery indulgence and a frantic need, laser-focused desire and hunger coming on like fire through him as he braced for what he decided was the best way to make his move on her.

Edelgard found herself driven onto her back on the bed, Byleth’s hands spreading her legs out tight as he dove in toward her mound, face pressing into her pussy through her tights. Anything his tongue did to her would be muted by her tights, but that suited him just fine as he started to work. He was happy to show Edelgard that same firm, cold dominance that had made Dorothea and Manuela lose themselves, but much more focused something less immediately brutal, slower and calmer than usual as he felt her out. "You aren't wearing any underwear underneath," he noted, licking firmer, pushing his tongue in and stretching against her tights as his tongue fund her pussy lips and pushed in between them, taking some of the material with.

"I wanted to be available for you," Edelgard said, holding strong and confident against his touch as she felt his attention focus and rise. Even through her clothes, his licks were intense, strong tongue pushing against him hard and trying to impose something primal and harsh upon her, which she was greedy and unafraid of leaning into. "You can do whatever you want to these clothes. I don't mind."

"You say that like I needed your permission." Byleth grabbed her tights and tore them right open over her crotch, exposing her bare pussy. His fingers got in to make the hole wider as he continued. "If you want this, I hope you realize, I'm not a gentle man. I'm not interested in anything but complete domination, and I don't kind kindly to being told what I'm 'allowed' to do by the women pledged to my cock."

Edelgard saw the challenge, and she met it firmly. "You won't break me like you broke those two. I'm not a promiscuous whore who's just happy to have a decent man treat her like fuckmeat. But if you can match my will and make me truly see you as my equal in all ways, then I'll happily submit to you." She laid pledge down firm, staring at Byleth with a firm and defiant desire to see what he could do on his truest and most thorough level. She saw what he'd done to Manuela and Dorotha. It intrigued her, but she believed herself strong enough to not fall so helplessly into his clutches, while also making her want to at least let him seize her throat and make her obey.

The challenge was laid, and everything abut the way Edelgard presented, from her confidence she wouldn’t break to the desire for him to prove he was her 'equal', brought him every reason in the world to want to make his move. He dove suddenly and hungrily forward, seizing her legs and spreading them wider apart, starting to devour the leader of his house with renewed desire and fire, letting his tongue work with feverish motions against her mound as he pushed in tight. Working for her pleasure was not necessarily the grandest power move to put anyone in their place, but he respected her boldness, and Edelgard was right; so far, he'd broken in women with sordid dating lives and blatantly promiscuous habits. Tamed women receptive to getting stuffed full of a big dick and happy to just have the consistency of one man who wanted to use them. Edelgard represented a new challenge.

So, he brought in his fingers, letting the other grab at her clothes, undoing the buttons and eyeing the breasts waiting underneath her clothes for him. Byleth was insistent, not showing much patience or care in the way he started to get at her, undressing her with motions that didn't need to be strong to make any effort or care, pushing with a desire to prove what he was capable of. His fingers pushed into her, starting to work back and forth in motions driven by pleasure and indulgence, a twisted hunger driven by pleasure and by heat, something that wasn't for a moment caring about sense or calm. He just moved with unrestrained desire, with a burning need to see through her depraving.

"So strong, but so stoic. You hide it all well; I've never seen someone move through sex so placid. But I can't call any of it dispassionate; you are a beast. I feel it now. I you were intense. You can't touch me with anything but the firmest pressure you can. It's pure passion." She bit her lip twisting under the pressure of what Byleth was doing to her, wanting more of it and simply not caring anymore how intense it all got, how much she was giving in to the desire. She knew only that she wanted more, that her body was aching with so much greedy heat and lust that she couldn't think straight. It came on in powerful waves of devoted desire, a pulsing heat as the fingers pushed into her, as Byleth's lips pressed against her clit to suck and to kiss with burning heat.

Everything he said urged him on. His face may have remained still, but every push and caress of Byleth's tongue and fingers told her a story she was growing more and more engrossed in, getting her top undone and starting to grope her breasts, not surprised she wasn't wearing a bra. Her muscular body was bared for him now, taut core providing a trail up to her breasts, which never could have competed with what his two other lovers had, but he was still engrossed by them as he grabbed, squeezed, toyed with her nipples and dialed in his roughness to be a little more intense. Pinches and tugs pushed Edelgard a bit further, toyed with depraved intentions for more and let her feel the growing pressures compromising her thoughts so sorely and keeping her all the more helpless.

The pressure was rising harder, bringing way mor sensation and heat to indulge in, until she was struggling to hold back the pleasure, until moans broke through with squeaking delight from her lips and she was happily succumbing to absolute bliss. Her hips trembled, a rush of utter desire searing through her as she came. "Professor!" she moaned, whole body lit up as Byleth kept fingering her through the pleasure, challenging he ability to hold steady ad plunging her into a mess of senseless joy so powerful that she had o hope of controlling herself. Her moans were fierce and wild, cries of wild ecstasy washing over her as she let herself succumb to the mad joy, a bliss beyond reason and a senseless pulse of bliss coming on with perfect fervor and heat to tear her apart.

Edelgard had never cummed so hard in her life. She felt dizzy trying to make sense of it all, a frustrated pulse of hopeless greed gripping her as she lay on the bed, panting in ragged joy and wanting more from Byleth, but she was briefly rendered dizzy, foggy and craving more pleasure. "So good," She whined, and the only thing to snap her back into reality was a hard smack against her stomach. She thought it was his hand at first, but looked down to see an absolutely monstrous cock rested upon her stomach, Byleth tugging her back until her pussy was flush against his sac and he could show off.

"This is how deep into you my cock is going to go," he said, watching as Edelgard's fingers reached slowly for it, dragging her fingers just under his head as she marked off the depth, legs shaking against his as the realization and excitement did to her things she wasn't ready for. "Are you a virgin?"

"I am," Edelgard confessed, biting her lip so hard it almost busted open. "But I’ve never been more ready and mor eager to offer my virginity. Please use me, professor. Break me in with your amazing cock and show me why I should submit to you. Take me, make me a woman. Make me your woman."

Byleth heard all he needed to hear. He drew his hips back, letting the head o his cock ooze some pre-cum down along her body as he pulled back inch after inch, until his head was lined up with her mound, with a virgin hole begging for him to destroy it.; It took ample self-control to hold back his worst intention, as he began to push slowly forward and feed his cock into Edelgard with agonizing slowness. He didn't get hasty or push on aster than he needed to, playing very carefully at the moment and holding back his worst impulses as he fed his cock deeper into her, as he worked Edelgard over with a patience meant to make her ache.

The sensation of his cock stretching her pussy out was absolute madness to Edelgard. She let out whines of desperate need, but wanted to hold onto her composure as best she could, no matter how much Byleth worked to make that feel impossible. Every throbbing pulse of hopeless greed kept her fixated on the moment, on letting herself give in to the pleasure. The resistance her body tried to offer grew and ached as she struggled through all these feelings, getting more tense and more hopeless until, with a final pulse of surrender, everything let go. Her body surrendered, loosening up and allowing the cock to finish pushing into her. "I can take it," she groaned, fingers trembling as her hands curled int fists as she tried to resist giving in to hard to the chaos behind this all. It was too much to bear, her whole body in trembling ecstasy as she embraced her darkest needs. "Break me."

Byleth waited until his cock was fully buried inside of Edelgard to draw back even a bit. He wanted to savour the calm and the control of holding back from his worst, controlling his desires and walking a line of careful, composed heat as he started up on her, as he began to thrust. Sow at first, an agonizing patience keeping Edelgard tense and wound up as he drew his motion out, caring about ensuring he was completely in control of her with each action he tool There was no way Byleth could afford doubt; he knew he was in control, and everything he did sought to keep control over the situation. He met her gaze as she looked up at him, and she wasn't surprised at all to find him standing with utterly unaffected firmness, controlling himself and his desires as he proved himself very capable of restraint when needed.

Edelgard was falling deeper and deeper into a state of helplessness from which she wasn't sure she'd be able to pull back, driven into a plunge of chaos and pain meant to wear her down, meant to unravel all composure and sense she wanted to hold onto. "It's so much," she moaned, legs pressing against is hips as he stood proudly over her, fucking her on the edge of the bed, his grip on her hips hardening. He began to wind up, building speed slowly and focusing no making sure he didn't get too out of control until he was absolutely certain of what he was doing. It was a chance to break her down with care and grace, a finesse sure to push her limits and plunge her into madness in the end.

The hastening pleasures kept hitting her kept challenging what he felt capable of as each passing second throbbed a little harder, as Edelgard learned the hard way what utter helplessness she was due, taking his cock quicker and with steadily rising delight. "You're oddly silent, professor," she teased. "Are you having trouble finding the things to say to me? Or are you afraid of offending a woman with power in her hands instead of a giggling harlot craving more?" It was defiant. Teasing. Edelgard wanted to push harder against the pleasure and the heat of a moment leaving nothing to chance, as devotion swelled up inside her ands he embraced pleasure with stubborn glee, wanting to see and feel Byleth give her more.

"I'm just focused on wiping the smug smile off your pretty face," he said. "If your eyes roll into the back of your head, you won't be able to understand my words anyway, will you? No, I have to keep you here, right where you belong." His hips kept working up, making her breasts bounce as the force of his slams forward rose in intensity, heaving up and down while he worked faster and greedier at her. "How's this? I'm fucking you hard enough for your tits to bounce, and you’re still holding on. I'm impressed."

Edelgard tried to say, "I'm stronger than you give me credit for," but it came out clumsy and full of hazy moans, as she struggled now to keep hold of herself and resist the pleasures raging on faster through her. She felt helpless and aimless, dizzily sinking into his clutches as Byleth's every action felt like a punishment to drive her down deeper, pushing her limits and subjecting her to a mess of panic and of helplessness.” Nngh, but this does feel amazing. I can't keep track of the... Oh, fuck, faster. Faster!" She grabbed his clothes, tugging him down against her, but Byleth remained firm and unyielding, refusing to lean forward as he let the greedy motions climb.

"You don't give the orders here," he said firmly, and used his hold on her hips to lift her up off the bed. her spine arched as he pulled her into the air a bit, her legs wrapping around his waist as her shoulders and head remained on the bed, his feverish slams growing mor wild and merciless as he started to really dig in on using her, savaging the future Emperor without a shred of sense or control. Each mad motion back and forth was driven by a need to completely undo her, and as Edelgard's moans filled the air in feverish, drunken ecstasy, eh knew he was leaving his mark just like he needed to.

With another shriek of, "Professor!" Edelgard came again, trashing under the molten relief of being pushed over the edge, her limits tested and proven s she crashed into tis need, as she let go of all restraint and sense, her body doing the hard work of succumbing to molten joy. She was done for now, a helpless wreck twisting about as her deflowered pussy clenched down, sore as it was, around Byleth's cock and begged him to fill her. "Show me. Show me. Please, please give me th--" She broke off into a wild shriek as Byleth did precisely that; he slammed brutally forward and unloaded into Edelgard a flood of spunk that sent her crashing int another orgasm on the spot, her screams filling the air as dizzy joys and pure lust hit hard.

"You still sure you can handle me?" Byleth said, a few final, brutal thrusts into Edelgard's pussy leaving a massive exclamation mark on what he had done to her and how capable he was of making her bend.

"I'm a tough girl," she said. Even as she shook, even as she was left dizzy and breathless. Her legs tightened around is waist. "You don't get to be rougher with a girl like Dorothea just because she's a tramp; you're going to treat me like the powerful woman I am and fuck me as hard as you can. If you do that, I'll accept you're worthy. But if I get through it and I'm not a drooling whore afterward, then I want you to see me as greater than any of the sluts you break."

Byleth looked at Edelgard, watched her hold firm and composed even after he'd fucked her that hard. She was faring well, and if she could keep going, he was content to accept it. "Agreed," he said, and climbed rapidly up onto the bed, using his hold on her hips to pull her into an upside-down position, now still on her head and shoulders but with her body pointed upward. Byleth had been gentle and holding back before, but now as he pushed her legs in and lined his cock up with her ass, he had o intention of holding back. When he slammed into her virginal backdoor, it was with utter brutality, groaning, "Your holes are ruined for any other man now," with authority as he began to plough her ass with brutal speed.

Shrieks of pleasure rang out bright from her lips as she received the hard treatment, mad slams down int her ass coming on with brutal fervor and a need to give in. Powerful slams filled her as he fucked her in the piledriver position, his grip on her ankles as he pounded into her snug hole, brutalizing Edelgard's ass. "Professor!" she screamed, her body unprepared for the pure brutality he infected upon her. And yet, he felt ready and renewed. "This is it. This is what I wanted. Fuck me like those whores and let me how you that I'm better!" Stubbornly, she held strong even as the massive cock stretched open her ass and pounded down into her with everything he had. She felt stuffed, sore, her pussy left hollow and aching for dick to slide back int it again, and she was sure her ass would come to crave him when the emptiness hit it, too. Edelgard signed away peace of mind by letting him use her, but the ecstasy was well worth the pressure.

"Why does such a powerful woman want to be treated like a cocksleeve? I didn't think you were like this, but I'm happy to give you your wish. How does it feel, Emperor? To have a huge cock wrecking your virgin ass hole, making sure no other man can ever satisfy you?" He kept cool and flat as he worked harder at her, throwing himself into a speedy, brutal slam, proving with each thrust what he was capable of and how she was set to lose herself. There was absolutely nothing to save her from the merciless pleasure he was capable of, and this show of greed and hunger was all driving home the harsh purpose he was happy to impose upon her.

Hastening her descent and losing ground more and more, Edelgard learned the hard way what absolute joy she could find in Byleth's arms, giving in to so much chaos and panic while he used her harder, while he plunged her into the deep end and allowed her to feel his worst. It was so much more intense than it looked to be, her body struggling to hold on under the weight of is brutality, and yet she found herself hooked on the wrongness, loving the way he pushed on aster and brutalized her with his cock, craving ever more heat and bliss as this all wore down her conceptions of what she could handle.

"Because I want to be yours!" she finally screamed, answering the question with hazy rushes of pleasure, voice rising out of control as she felt him claim deep into her, going balls deep into her ass with each slam. "Because I want to be one of the women you call yours. Because I want to prove I'm strong enough to handle you. Because I want my insides rearranged by your cock." She let the confessions fly out, a soaring mess of delirium and heat coming faster no as everything she did felt like a hopeless expression of desire, pleasures getting harder and fiercer as she did everything she could to bring her hopeless joy. She knew nothing but pleasure in this state, and Edelgard was determined to ride it all out.

"You're a strange one," Byleth mused, but behind is smug dismissiveness, he was genuinely impressed in how well Edelgard was handling him. She did everything she could to restrain her worst indulgences while he fucked her faster, while he hastened the crash into utter delirium and broke down her senses. She was helpless and falling into a state of heated need so powerful that she couldn't deal with all of it. "But you're handling me well. maybe you're worth more than a common cocksleeve after all." His smile widened; he had little idea what to make of a virgin handling his raw sexual aggression better than the promiscuous pair he'd effortlessly broken, but he delighted in being able to push her limits like this. It didn't matter how over the top this was; she seemed capable of handling it all, and that in turn kept Byleth happily filling her up and losing herself to his cock.

The twisting, churning sense of desire and delight raging through Edelgard was too much to bear. She shoved her fingers into her dripping pussy, scooping up his cum and pushing it back in, but resisted playing with herself. "I want you to teach me how good it feels to cum from having my ass destroyed," she groaned. "You're a man. More of a man than I’ve ever known, and I'm honoured to call myself yours!" Squealing harder and losing herself to the merciless heat that ripped her asunder, Edelgard gave in. She screamed out in desperation, "Byleth!" Not Professor. Byleth.

The clenching of her ass paired with the scream of his name to make him lose himself. Byleth was overjoyed, slamming down into her ass and letting out a wild, merciless groan as he buried himself int her ass, pumping her bowels full of a creamy shot of molten spunk. He had her screaming and thrashing as she came, his orgasm much more restrained and firm as he held every inch of his cock tightly down her ass, leaving her to thrash and twist. "I've proven my point, now let's see if you can prove yours." He drew out of the dizzy woman's taut ass and let her flop down to the bed, noting the way she seemed shocked more than she seemed out of it; her eyes were wide like she was trying to gather herself up after what she had done.

Edelgard lay flat on the bed, shaky, sucking down breaths as tight and as intense as she'd done after long, exhausting physical activity. Training sessions. "Amazing," she said softly. She was dazed. Hot. But he survived. "You're everything I wanted and more."

Byleth sat down on the edge of his bed. "Come suck my cock," he ordered. It was firm. Harsh. "You might be a cut above the others, but you're still mine, and you'll still obey my orders."

"I understand." Edelgard had a massive smile on her face. "So, you accept that I've succeeded." Her motions were slow. Deliberate. She was sore all over, her inexperienced body having taken Byleth's worst, and maybe she'd survived it, but it definitely came with an ache she'd be feeling in the morning. She rolled out of the bed, only to find her legs barely working as she nearly flopped onto the floor, making her curse as she gripped the mattress for stability and circled around it to get in at Byleth's lap, finally settling on her knees between his legs and facing his massive cock. it had just ravaged her ass, but that couldn't stop her. Not after she had come so far.

Her hand grasped the shaft midway along ands he pushed down to take it into her mouth. Stubborn pride and the high of senseless success overwhelmed Edelgard, keeping her focused carelessly on the pleasure of embracing her worst starting in hard on a desire and a lust that couldn't be stopped. Devotion pushed her to prove herself now, eyes somewhere between stern and adoring as they stared up at Byleth, as she sucked his cock down and sought to prove what she could do. Even as she hastily pushed to the back of her throat with his dick, gagging on the pressure and shaking under the heat and panic of being s hopelessly struck, taken by storm and hit with so much pleasure that she couldn't think straight.

Byleth sat there and let her work, the faintest upturn of the corners of his lips bringing Edelgard incredible, chest-tightening relief. "You've proven yourself. You'll make a good one, I might see you as something like an equal in the bedroom. Especially if you can pick up from the others on how to pleasure me better." His hand grabbed her hair and h dragged her back from his dick, pushing her face into it, guiding her to lick along his shaft and worship it. "You'll need to learn a lot."

"I'll have an amazing teacher," she moaned, approving of this as she licked and kissed all over his shaft, making a big mess of it with her saliva, worshiping the cock that had just ruined her ass, not caring that it had been up there as she worked for his pleasure without sense. She was helpless, both holes gaping and dripping cum onto the floor. All that mattered was Byleth's satisfaction, and she was unstoppable as she leaned into it, as she served him without question or care, just focusing on making him feel good. Devotion was clear, but she had kept herself a bit more; Edelgard wasn't as broken, wasn't as hopeless. She came voluntarily to surrender to Byleth, and proved in the process what she was capable of taking.

She went back down for more of his cock, taking him into her throat again and drooling all over his cock, showing of her desperation and her needs, letting the madness and pleasure shine through harder as she allowed herself to fully succumb. Nothing could have made her feel better than the bliss of letting go, a service and a desire beyond reason. She worked quicker at hiss haft, hastening desires chasing her down as she let the mess of thick drool strands coat his cock, subjecting herself to the worst she could take for the sake of her professor.

"You'll learn to suck cock like a pro, and if you can keep your head on, you can order around the other girls, a superior woman capable of not completely breaking for cock. I'll sit by your side in power, but at night you'll still kneel before me in service. That's what you want, isn't it? To be a powerful woman still tamed by another? You need direction, and I'll bring it to you, keep you deep under the pleasure and make sure you do everything you need to do."

The words kept Edelgard moaning in aproval, her dizzy crashes into ecstasy coming with a firmness and a heat that kept her focused. He was right about what she wanted, and she was incapable of resisting the opportunities; he was so right, and his words demanded from Edelgard a pleasure that kept her choking, kept her struggling and gagging on his dick in hopeless service, exploring the ecstasy of giving in and letting her devotion for someone else overtake her. Edelgard had never been so filled with devotion and sloppy adoration before, never been able to give herself to someone and to feel a connection like this. Byleth was the first, and what a man he was to find this grounding to trust wholly in him and give everything to her.

The groans and the grunts Byleth gave Edelgard weren't much, weren't a grand expression of anything more than utter greed, but he was clearly enjoying himself, throbbing in her hand and down her throat, giving in harder and more vocally until finally he was letting himself go and the pleasure was searing through him with fiery joy. He let go of his pleasure, tugging Edelgard sharply back off of his dick so that as he came, he did so all over her face in a gooey mess of greed and excitement, making a mess of her and having the helpless emperor gasp out in joy, a dizzy, fuck-addled sense of complete joy as she took the shots of spunk all over he face in messy streaks of seed.

"So much cum," She wined, dizzy and frantic, ragged breaths sucked down with hopeless greed as she looked up at him. "So much... Everything. Am I as close to an equal as you'll recognize in the bedroom now?"

"You'll be the queen of my harem," Byleth promised. His cock slapped down across her face. "But you'll need work. Sleep here tonight, I'll be giving you morning lessons before class."

"I'll make sure to pay close attention." Edelgard climbed up and into Byleth’s arms as he dragged their bodies along the bed and to properly settle under the covers, his clothes coming off with her help under the sheets as he stripped him, letting the heat and carnal need give way to intimacy and calm. Byleth knew that Edelgard needed it, and he was so engrossed now in his new plaything that he was all too happy to let it take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Catherine Needs To Relax

"What do you see?" Manuela asked, up behind Byleth, hands on his shoulders as she pressed her chest against his back and held firm, grinding up against him with sultry motions and teases, an arm wrapping around his midsection as she tried to entice him. Manuela hadn't explained why she brought Byleth to the training grounds long after everyone was done; the late summer dusk hung overhead and everybody had long since stepped away, if not to retire to their rooms than to lounge somewhere calmer after a long day.

Everyone except Catherine.

Wearing padded practice armour, Catherine was firm at work doing push-ups, holding a pair of weights, and at the apex of each push, she lifted one of them, set it to the ground, repeated, and alternated. She'd been in the dining hall at the same time everyone else had, but for her, dinner wasn't a thing she ate before resting and relaxing, it was fuel to continue training. Training was all she could do, taking up the bulk of her off time, even though her duties included time spent training with the other knights to keep in shape.

Byleth understood what Manuela wanted immediately. He felt her pressing against him, felt her trying to put sex onto his mind with her body even while she put all of her focus with his eyes onto Catherine. Onto the clearly pent-up and frustrated woman with a stellar work ethic and an incredible body. One that Byleth's interest was now fully trained on as Manuela teased and tempted him. "A woman who needs my help," he said firmly. His voice didn't quite line up with the amount of excitement that Manuela could feel in the man as he tensed up and stared with intrigue and delight upon her.

"She does need your help," Manuela moaned, kissing his ear and letting her hand slip lower down his body. "You should help her. Find some way to challenge her and get into her bed, and then blow her mind the same way you blow mine."

Encouraged forward, Byleth advanced upon Manuela with a firm idea now in his mind, ready to seek her out and do his part. "Spar with me," Byleth called, striding forward and confidently calling Catherine's attention to him, as he lifted up a practice staff and gave it a twirl.

Catherine looked up at Byleth, stopping for push-ups and shifting back, lifting the weights up and walking them back to the racks. "I'm not used to anybody coming by after dinner," she said, cracking her neck and lifting up a practice staff of her own as it rested by the rack of weights against the wall. "Any particular stakes, or just feeling peckish?" She looked past Byleth, to the presence of Manuela watching from afar. "To impress her, I'll bet."

Remaining static as ever, Byleth liked the idea of leaving this all as a big surprise. "Manuela's not the one I'm looking to impress, she's just here to evaluate my skills."

The remark made her cock a brow. Catherine found herself much more intrigued now than ever about what Byleth was after and what his game here was, but she suddenly found herself intrigued enough to want to see what he could do. She bolted forward, swinging the staff around with a wide arc to try and get the jump on Byleth, and their spar was on.  
*********************************  
"You're something special," she panted, surprised she had worked up so much of a sweat in a mere sparring match. They had fought to a draw. Then another draw. Byleth had fought with a deceptively swift and keen eye, and he had her now completely off balance, surprised by just how much hew could bring forward and how intensely he took the fight to her. She was impressed, off balance, and wanted to find some good groove to fight back with, but he checked her at every turn and sent her right back where she went, no matter how aggressive she got. "But I'm not done yet. I've got some fight in me."

Manuela stood off by the side to watch, had been the whole time, and she was happy to finally speak up. "Maybe you two should settle the draw in the bedroom instead," she suggested, doing little to contain or hide the greedy smirk across her face as she opened up now to the wild opportunities and indulgences that awaited.

Catherine's laughter was a surprise. She met the moment with rich excitement that threw him for a loop, as she prepared herself and looked happily back to Byleth. "If the man is up for it, I don't mind proving that I can best him in the bedroom, too. You don't have a chance against me."

With a bit of effort to make sure he remained static and flat, Byleth said only, "Then let us go," and set his practice weapon down. He studied Catherine's posture, saw the surprise in her balanced posture as she relaxed a bit. He could hardly fathom how desperately Catherine's body needed release, and she seemed so receptive and shocked that he wasn't sure she knew, either. He knew he had an interesting path behind him now, knew that Catherine was going to be an interesting lover to take.

With all the confidence in the world, Catherine strode off with Byleth trailing behind her, ready to prove herself now to him with all of the fire and the confidence she needed to show, prepared to do whatever it took to prove her might and that she could best him. Pent-up sexual desperation guided her in her advance, leading him to her room and not fully grasping how much her posture signaled her cravings and her thorough need to give in. Getting her into his room was supposed to be the hard part, but Manuela had set him up for this, and now he was free to make his move and advance upon her.

Normally, his advance was more dominant than he decided to go with here. He could have thrown himself into something much more savage, but he decided to resist the worst instincts and temptations he had, and instead just begin to undress, not going right for kisses as he started to disrobe. Catherine did the same, and Byleth saw ample opportunity to make his move now, eyes appraising her body as she bared it, a rare treat given how much she usually remained dressed, fully armored and tense. Her body was unsurprisingly the most muscular of any woman he'd yet seen naked, incredibly defined and powerful, but in those differences came something he could appreciate. She looked remarkable, and Byleth wanted to be all over her now.

"Nice body," he said.

Catherine's eyes weren't much more restrained, but she wasn't about to play nearly as loose with her compliments, watching him with a wary sense of frustration that swept across her thoughts and left her tense. Frayed. She gave a grunt and not much more, hardly about to play at giving him an ego stroking. But even still, her eyes fell onto his cock with a gracious ache and an interest that couldn't be stopped. Her gaze fell upon his amazing shaft and could not help but accept a growing rush of utter desire, a ferocious need and hunger that couldn't be helped. The irresistible pull of her eyes toward his cock was something she felt powerless against, and a wave of hot, searing want shivered across her, demanding her complete surrender now.

Grabbing hold of Byleth and shoving him onto the bed, Catherine didn't waste time on restraint, on pleasantries, or on anything sweet. No affection, no intimacy, just a raw and carnal shove into something she felt she could lash out with. She climbed up on top of him, straddling his face and pushing down hard against the demanding fever and indulgence she needed so sorely, thighs pressing against either side of his head and demanding that Byleth begin eating her out. He did so with an urgency and a ready push that threw her completely, made her buck forward and come face to face with the rude surprise she wasn't sure exactly how to meet.

Byleth's cock.

Faced with the utter size of Byleth's intimidating cock, there wasn't much that Manuela could reasonably do to spare herself the flare of surprise and panic that quickly washed over her. She found herself staring at an absolute monster of a cock, shaking and struggling under something that she couldn't face with much sense or strength. Never before had a penis intimidated Catherine, but she couldn't afford to show off that reality and concede to him. She redoubled her focus and began to lick all over the shaft, gripping it tightly and pushing on to keep up with him. Catherine couldn't possibly yield now to him and his intentions. That was to concede defeat.

Eating Catherine out was a task Byleth faced with the utmost ferocity and greed, prepared to do whatever he could to blow her mind and prove that she was in over her head. His hands gripped her ass, feeling the utter firmness in her cheeks as he tugged her back against him, feverish and greedy in how he challenged her to try and handle this mess. He worked hard at driving her into a state of pleasure she didn't stand a chance against, his tongue working shamelessly but with professional vigor to wear her down. He saw only opportunity in how he challenged her, making sure each lick was firm and shameless, driven to unravel the thoughts of a helpless woman with no idea what she was up against.

The pressure of his tongue threw her for a loop, but Catherine felt the stubborn, prideful swell of need keep pushing her as she ate him out harder, trying her best to walk this crazy line and keep up with how intense these emotions were getting. Everything he pushed her to was a wild mess, but if she could hold herself together, Catherine felt she could prove her ferocity, keeping her tongue at work and satisfying every dizzy craving that took hold of her. It was ecstasy in its dizziest and most primal form, the pleasures hitting with an intense lust and vigor like nothing else. She couldn't let him win, even if Byleth was definitely pushing her into a state much too contentious to resist.

"You're good," she said, the frustration quivering in her voice as she got her lips around his cock and pushed down. She tried her best to handle him, frustrated by how dizzy she felt and how much the crushing weight of having him upon her was utter madness. She was aflame with the ecstasy and the heat of getting challenged to so much more than she was prepared for, but Byleth's cock could not shake her from what she had to do. She was going to prove herself, even if that meant being pushed hard over the edge and plunged into dizzy ecstasy. Her mouth had to keep working, and the stubborn throb of her body brought her rushes of pleasure that made it hard to focus, made her feel aimless and clumsy. Catherine wasn't used to being this unfocused in the bedroom. Wasn't used to having someone outdo her to such an extent.

Catherine's struggles hastened as she struggled to keep up with Byleth, as she did what she could to contain the contentious and dizzy emotions surging through her body. Throbbing. Pulsating. His tongue worked her over toward orgasm with an intensity so much more overwhelming than she could hope to deal with, and this rapidly became too much to much sense of. Everything taking hold of Catherine burned through her hotter, demanding that she succumb with such intensity that as she wound up for the messy pulse of heat and ecstasy that was her crushing orgasm, she felt lost, gasping out in throbbing bliss and ecstasy as she gave up to this mess. Her orgasm was rapid, embarrassingly swift and downright humbling in the confusing pulse of swelling, foggy bliss that took her.

She came atop Byleth's face, having failed to make him cum and now toiling under the dizzy heights of her own shame as she twisted and tossed in fitful bliss atop him. She Groans of tense and reluctant surrender guided her crashing down into a fit of emotions she wasn't sure how to face, as Byleth blew through her thoughts and left her struggling now under the wicked heat and panic of being utterly crushed by this need. She wasn't able to fully express a reasonable response to what took her, struggling as she did and falling into a state of absolute surrender now.

"Fuck," Catherine groaned, entire body shuddering under the rush of heat that took her, a bucking need to give up that she knew fully well was not going to be to her benefit. "Not bad. I didn't think you'd be up to the task of eating me out. But you weren't intimidated." She drew back from his cock, struggling to play off her shaky frustrations like she knew what she was doing, like a cool and steady sense of certainty guided her through this. It was a hollow and silly lie.

Byleth saw right through it, but he did his best to control the situation. "It's alright if I haven't cummed yet. Just climb on and finish the job." He'd let her dig her own grave.

Catherine saw it as an opportunity to retake control. It was a trap, but she was firm enough in her hopeful haze of worry and tension to think that what she really needed at this juncture was to open herself up to him and take charge, to reaffirm what she could do and how fierce she could be when she was in control. "Relax back, and let me blow your mind," she promised, turning around and shifting into position over his cock. His huge, intimidating cock. She knew she could do this if she found her footing and grounded herself better into the mess before her.

Slamming down onto his cock and riding out her frustrations on the spot was the best way forward. Catherine understood as much right away, and shoved herself down onto his girthy shaft with a firm, tense groan and a push into the hasty desperation that she knew was not the right way to approach any of this. She felt the swell of heat and foggy, dizzy pleasure hit her, and it was far more than she could help, the throbbing hit of panic and bliss of having his thick cock fill her proving to be way too much for her to handle. With a sharp hiss, she took his cock, and she knew immediately that she had let her appetites run a bit too long. When was the last time she'd even had sex?

"We can take slow if you need to," Byleth assured her, knowing he was going to hit on stubborn matters of pride in the process. Catherine tensed up and struggled as she felt the waves of frustration hit her, the stubborn pulse of a pleasure and a heat that he was sure would drive her mad. He knew he only had to keep pressing that advantage as she began to buck and shiver atop him, riding his cock with a dizzy sense of aggressive, forward heat. Even as he said she could take it slow, her hips wound up to ride him faster, refusing to settle for anything but the most forward and shameless indulgence of his cock she could muster.

"This isn't my first time around the block," she reassured him through gritted teeth as she worked up and down his shaft, fucking herself looser on his cock as Catherine did what she could to handle his size. She was not a woman who got her itches scratched very often, and the way that her stubbornness mingled now with the size of the cock inside of her proved a maddening mess that she was horribly unprepared to face. The dizzy, primal excess that Byleth's cock helped inflict upon her was, guiltily, everything she didn't want to say she wanted; he was an intense man. A lover with a ferocity and a vigor that melted her thoughts and left her struggling to hold herself together.

She did her best to act like it was nothing. To ride his cock faster and harder, pursuing pleasure and struggling to keep to some shred of reason and sense, even as it melted rapidly and she found herself unable to think clearly. Her muscular body slammed down against his with an intensity and a strength that he'd never found in any of his other lovers, Catherine using all of her strength in her utter frustration, bringing her body crashing down upon him. Rougher and fiercer slams into the chaos and the fever showed off a downright maddening desperation that continued to wear down Catherine's focus and drive her into a state of unrelenting surrender. She didn't know how to control herself, didn't comprehend restraint or care as she just kept riding. She was under so much dizzy and overwhelming attention, and the scrutiny pushed her deeper into a mess of cloying want.

It all worked against her as Catherine came again, as the throbbing rush of heat and panic surging through her body plunged her into a state of surrender more drastic than she could help. With a frantic howl, she let herself give in, surrendering to the throbbing rush of unrepentant joy that surged through her veins. She came again, and each orgasm felt more intense and more intoxicating than the last, plunging her into a state of frustration that grew more shameless by the second, brought her newer heights of wild ecstasy. She didn't know how to control herself, didn't know how to possibly hold back the tides of this wild want as it ripped through her body and demanded she give up fully to it, but she knew she wanted more. 

That was all before Byleth tugged her hips down and held her tight into his lap, filling her pussy while giving up faintly more than a dull grunt. So caught up in her own pleasure and confusion, Catherine hadn't even paid attention to Byleth and how he was acting until she felt him filling her up with hot shots of molten spunk, and his face contrasted with everything he filled her up with, his almost unfeeling intensity clashing with the powerful orgasm that rushed through Catherine, and she was left with questions. Confusions. A mess stuck shivering on top of his lap as he relaxed back with the firm, casual readiness.

With utter clarity and a firm tone, he said, "Clean my cock off when you come up. You still owe me an orgasm."

The utter weight of his words and the dizzy, throbbing haze that came from being in this position was something far more intense and confusing than Catherine was sure how to face, but she did her best to offer herself up now to his craziness and to his demands. She was confused by it, but she found herself hesitantly submitting, lifting off of his cock and shifting into a position down on her hands and knees, facing his cock and taking it into her mouth.

When Catherine did step into the bedroom with another, she was always swift to take the lead, and to hold it firmly. Nobody got past her, nobody did to her anything she didn't initiate. She was firmly in control, a collected, ready woman knowing exactly what she wanted and how to seize hold of it, but she now met a very frustrating possibility in the form of Byleth, who was ready to do everything to challenge her perceptions and understandings, to push her limits in ways she wasn't ready for. She would never lift off a man's cock and suck it clean. Not until right now.

Her lips held firm around his shaft as she pushed down, as she tended with sloppy attention and embarrassed focus to the thick cock before her, feeling the weight of his intentions bear down upon her with so much more intent and pressure than she was ready for. Confused, pulsating lusts hit Catherine, kept her deep in the haze and clumsy indulgence of sucking him deeper, feeling his throb inside of her mouth. She found herself drunkenly fixated on him, found herself incapable of giving up to pleasures much too powerful and much too intense to keep her bearings about as she fell into this messier state of want, throbbing in pleading need, body begging to give up while she fell ever deeper.

Maddeningly, as Catherine looked up upon Byleth, she found herself faced with the most uncaring and detached expression possible. Byleth was not taken by her presence, was not enraptured by her performance. He watched her in flat, staid acceptance, offering up little to no care beyond that as he watched her carefully. She felt like she was being judged rather than simply appreciated, invoking feelings and confusions she remained unsure how to face, but she remained stuck in place, giving up to Byleth and doing nothing to act against this treatment. She kept sucking, servicing his thick shaft, taking him deeper, tempted to throat his cock, even. She barely held back that instinct, shaken by it for how much she had never done anything against this before.

The taste of her own twat on his cock was a whole lot more than Catherine was sure how to deal with, feeling the ferocious pulse of pressure that demanded so much from her. She was stuck in a strange mess of a position here, buckling under his dominance as she kept sucking him clean, tending to him after riding his cock. This dick had thrown her for a loop so many times, left her in a shaky and almost pathetic position of feverish acceptance; it made what she did feel like deference, feel like surrender. She gave up to the meek reality of servicing his cock, giving up to him with something she was completely incapable of holding back. Sucking a cock had never been quite so arousing, never filled her quite this level of burning, intense want.

Byleth maintained his steadiness so well that Catherine didn't even know he was about to cum until it was already several kinds of too late. The eruption of cum flooding her mouth made for the most frustrating and confusing of sensations, as she struggled and heaved under something so baffling and so wild that she couldn't handle it all. She drew back, suppressing the urge to cough as his cum hit the back of her throat and dripped out of her mouth. she'd been made a mess of, and Catherine was startled by the wanton powerlessness that conquered her as she hung in such confused need and bafflement.

"Swallow it down," Byleth said, and his command was something she couldn't resist. She gulped down the cum still in her mouth, shaking as she tried to refocus her attentions, only to feel a hand seize her ponytail and hard tugs guiding her body right up off of the bed. By the time Catherine understood her surroundings, she was flush up against the wall, facing it as Byleth slammed into her from behind, his cock filling her with blunt, brutal intention and winding up to begin pounding into her with senseless, brutal glee. "You're starting to get it," he groaned, slapping her ass and keeping Catherine guessing.

"Goddess," Catherine whined, feeling the fever and mistreatment of this bliss taking her for a ride. She was being challenged to far more than she could help, crying out in confusion and excitement, treated to savage thrusts from behind and Byleth's true nature. She looked back over her shoulder, greeted with the static stillness of his wicked slams forward. The flatness of his expression left her shaken and baffled, struggling under so much more attention and fever than she could handle. His thrusts imposed upon her a harsh, sharp lesson that she kept having to learn in this bizarre, fiery rush of sexual fever where nothing calmed her down.

Wild screams of pleasure began to spill from her as he pounded her raw. Genuine screams, that tore through her throat and set her aflame with an excess of dizzy, heated delight, her entire body clenching up and embracing the pleasures now beyond reason. She was baffled but oh so very ready to give in, falling into a state of frantic submission and cross-eyed bliss as Byleth groaned, "From now on, you follow my orders. Clearly, you need someone to lead you around in the bedroom, given the embarrassing performance you've put on while trying to prove you can lead." He'd set her up to prove herself a fumbling, dizzy mess incapable of standing up to him, and Catherine found herself whining in approval, shaken to her core and left with so many conflicting and emotions that all she could do was accept his lead now.

The door opened, Manuela sliding in, "It's nice to see you finally relax and enjoy yourself," she remarked, already halfway out of her clothes as she sat down on Catherine's bed and started touching herself, not making even the faintest attempt to be subtle or controlled. "Make sure you put her through her paces, Byleth. I'm sure you appreciate someone you can be rougher with."

This was a setup on levels that would have left Catherine somewhere between startled and outraged if not for how amazing it felt to have the thick cock battering into her snug hole. Byleth filled her up with the most brutal of intentions and challenged her to try and hold onto some shred of sense and reason, while falling perpetually further and further out of focus. In its worst excesses, pleasure dominated Catherine with an intensity too grand and too senseless to believe, and she had never felt better, never felt needier or more wanton. As she continued to shriek through the joy of getting fucked raw, Catherine learned something so wild and so wonderful that she couldn't even fight against the growing truth of lust and heat that drove her mad.

"You two set me up, but I can't be mad. This feels amazing!" Catherine's rising tension and desperation showed off the hopeless lust continuing to take her by storm, demanding so much from her body and leaving her a shaky, hopeless wreck too confused to know how to deal with any of it. It was madness, but being plunged into this wild ecstasy was a pleasure like no other. Worn down by the raw bliss of getting dominated and claimed was something so brilliant and so messy that Catherine couldn't even begin to comprehend or process the ways these emotions surged through her. She was stuck here, giving up fully and losing all sense and clarity for the sake of something much more wicked and wanton.

Byleth's strikes across her ass were firmer. Harsher. He was focused on making sure that Catherine gave up to him, and she continued to fall deeper into the stumbling, baffled wickedness of his touch as he wore her down, as he made sure she was hopelessly lost to his indulgence and his greed. He pushed her limits, and for the pleasure of pushing her over the edge, he groaned, "Tell me who won, or I won't let you cum." His voice was so still. Catherine didn't understand, but it turned on even more to feel him at his most callous and wicked as he held strong through this insanity, a pleasure driving her closer to the edge, and she knew what she had to do.

"You won! You bested me in the bedroom like nobody ever has!" The whole of Catherine's body clenched up as she hit her throbbing, lofty peak of pure bliss, and there was simply no room left for reason or thought within her. Gasping out in furious surrender and hopeless, twisting joy. She was stuck here, aflame with too many wild and intoxicating joys to bear, and she gave up fully to their demanding lust, to the throbbing, pulsing heat of pleasure beyond sense. As she thrashed against the wall, Byleth’s powerful hips slammed forward, and the hot flood of thick, rich spunk filling her up drove Catherine wild, made her fall even deeper into his touch as she gave up to his raw dominance.

Dragging her by the hair again, Byleth wanted to keep the momentum up and keep things moving. "Manuela, lie off the edge," he said, pulling out of Catherine as he did so. Manuela knew what was going on, and found herself bent over the edge of the bed with her pussy flush against Manuela's pussy, the woman's ready tongue burying its way into her so quickly that she could barely handle how much raw sensation ensued. She didn't resist it though, gasping as Manuela began her clumsy and hopeless oral treatment.

Byleth pushed Catherine up harder against Manuela by shoving his way into her ass, forcing his way into her with a shove and an utterly brutal claiming of her body, ready to challenge her harder and push her limits. With Catherine ready to give up to him now, he felt powerful, slamming forward with brutal vigor and merciless indulgence, showing off the dominance she was now going to submit to every day. She burned with utter certainty, a conviction and a pleasure much too powerful to help. "I've never enjoyed losing so much before," Catherine gasped, body burning with hastening rushes of throbbing delight, an envy and a sensation like nothing else.

With the hard slams filling her ass, her body pressed happily down to meet Manuela's attention, and the feeling of that aggressive, wild tongue wearing her down proved to be so powerful and so exciting that she simply couldn't deal with it all. She dove forward to tend to these attentions too, grabbing Manuela's thighs and clumsily lapping at her snug pussy, eating her out and trying to repay the favour, frustrations rising as she tried to tend to these frustrations. There was too much going on, and all of these pleasures pushed her into a foggy state of surrender, feeling the pleasures demand from her far more than could be helped. Struggling now to keep her thoughts together, giving in felt like all Catherine could do, and once she got going, it was too much to help.

Keeping up his dominance through strikes across her taut ass and the brutal vigor of his indulgence, Byleth was happy to flaunt his control, to keep Catherine hazily thrashing back and forth, eating Manuela out while in turn getting double teamed. He was fierce in his vicious, conquering fervor, pushing her limits and challenging Catherine to her new reality. He worked to show off the new way things were going to be, and Catherine got to learn what she was set now upon, frustration rising as all the pleasure and the wickedness that hit her. The striking vigor and brutal bliss of his thrusts was so powerful and so wild that she simply didn't have a chance of processing it. An additional piece of wickedness to this all wash ow the position left so much of Manuela's face exposed as her head dangled off the bed, and his balls happily slapped down and rubbed against her face as he battered her with the brutal heat and aggression of pure indulgence.

Another orgasm was all Catherine was due. She looked forward to it. Her clumsy oral devotion proved a fumbling mess of an attempt to pay back how feverishly Manuela ate her out, but she failed to keep up worth this all, struggling harder as the tongue in her pussy and the cock stretching out her ass all made for way too much to help, and she was completely overwhelmed, throbbing with bliss and ultimately giving up to the trembling bliss and wicked thrill of being fucked to the limit. She came hard, crying out with throbbing, thrashing bliss as she let herself go, as she abandoned sense and allowed herself utter surrender. It was too good to believe, irresistible pulses of throbbing, foggy want she just had to let guide her, and to give up to this was now nothing short of utter wonder.

As Byleth slammed forward and came in her ass, he let out hard grunts, feeling her convulse and twist underneath his touch, while Manuela remained unaffected yet, still needing to cum. He knew she'd have to wait to get hers, but he'd make sure that Catherine paid it back with interest once this was all done. But not yet. He groaned, heaved, slammed forward and made sure he filled the last of her holes with ah to injection of thick, gooey spunk before drawing back.

"I'm not sure how to be what you want," Catherine replied, shaky and tense. "But I promise, I will do my best."

"You've already impressed, mostly. I appreciate having a woman in my harem with so much definition." His fingers teased along the spaces in between the tensed-up muscles in her back. "But you can't suck cock for the life of you. You'll need lessons, which is where Manuela is going to come in."

"Yes," Manuela moaned. Her hands grabbed Catherine's ass and give it a smack. "I'm going to take you to school. Mm, by the end of the night, you'll be ready to worship a cock as big as his without problem."

Catherine didn't know how she'd fallen into this. Even tracing the path of events, it seemed beyond sense. But it felt so good and so wicked that she couldn't bring herself to care. She settled down onto her knees beside Manuela, to learn how to properly become the sexual plaything of this young and stoic man who had blown her senses completely out of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. Hilda Needs A Different Man

"Professor, can I ask a personal kind of question?" Hilda asked. She stayed behind everyone else, nervous and fitful as the rest of the Golden Deer filed out of the room but she stood there, antsy and frustrated as she looked to Manuela. Manuela didn't need to take a second look at Hilda to know something was amiss and that she looked concerned. Downright uncomfortable. Something bothered her, and it was a deep enough bother for her to be willing to go to someone about it despite extreme discomfort over such a fact. It seemed insane to think, but it let Manuela see ripe opportunity as she watched the last of her students leave.

"Of course. Is something wrong, or are you just looking to learn more about me?" With a bright smile, Manuela played her usual flirtatious self, perhaps extra delighted and greedy in the wake of how well she had been fucked during her lunch break by Byleth.

"Something is... I don't know if I can say it's wrong." Hilda was nervous as could be. The blatant awkwardness told Manuela immediately that this was a matter of romantic struggle. The telltale blush, the darting of her eyes; Hilda was having trouble with her lover, and she wasn't sure how to say it aloud. Manuela had seen it hundreds of times. Lived it in her younger days, before she knew to stop putting up with lovers not worth the trouble.

Manuela knew she had to take the lead here, at least a little bit. She placed a hand onto Hilda's shoulder and held firm, hoping for the best. "Is it about Claude?" she asked. The nagging thought in the back of her mind was that whatever the problem was, Manuela had a better solution than any that Hilda would have been amenable to hearing.

"It is." She sounded guilty to say it. It was understandable. Manuela nodded along and looked concerned as Hilda started to loosen up her awkward concession. "He's just not satisfying me. It's difficult, I know he's doing his best, but when we have sex, I just wish it would be over before it even starts so I don't have to bother, and I don't know how to talk to him, but he's not getting better about it and I don't think the problem is one that he can get better about." She danced around saying he had a small penis. Dodged it in ways she thought smoother than they really were, but Manuela knew.

And suddenly, the answer of Byleth went from a silly thought to the only reasonable way she could make Hilda feel better. "I see, I see," she said, nodding and tightening her hand on Hilda's shoulder. "That is a problem, but it is one I know how I can help you with. I have some places to be, so would you come back to the classroom tonight, some time maybe an hour after dinner is served? I'll help you once I've taken care of my business and had something to eat, dear."

"Oh, thank you." Hilda nodded. Relief washed over her. It was a nice thought, something that had her feeling better about this, had her totally unaware of what Manuela had in mind for her. Unaware that Manuela intended to make Hilda now the fifth woman to fall into Byleth's clutches, and the third who Manuela had served up personally to him.  
******************************  
True to what she'd been told to do, Hilda came back later, deeper past evening and into early night. She was probably a bit later to this meeting than she should have been, but she was completely unaware that not only did Manuela know that, she had planned around it. She placed a hand on the door to the Golden Deer class room, took a deep breath, and prepared herself for whatever help Manuela could offer her. She expected a heart to heart from an experienced woman ready to explain the complications of love. Something conversational. Anything else would have been insane.

But as she opened the door, what she got to see what Manuela bent over one of the desks, getting ravaged by the Black Eagles professor, his hands tight on her hips as he hammered shamelessly forward to use her for his own wicked indulgences. "You're always so intense!" Manuela gasped, head rolling back as she looked out the corner of her eye to the door, having been waiting for Hilda to arrive, and now, she saw Hilda walk in, saw him approach. She smiled, pressing her round ass back harder against Byleth, seeking to satisfy him and distract him with the way her backside shook with each thrust. "Do you want to make me scream, Byleth? Do you want to fuck me stupid?"

"I do," Byleth said. His hand crashed across her ripe ass. "I want you to go so cock drunk that you can't even tease me anymore. I want you to forget your own name and show up two hours late to class tomorrow because you forgot you had any purpose other than to be a sex doll." As he spoke, Byleth sounded so stunningly dispassionate that Hilda nearly did a double take in surprise, watching from a distance with baffled, curious worry. She had absolutely zero idea how to respond to that, confusion catching her tongue as she beheld the sight before her.

It was insane. Almost wrong in how over the top it was. Hilda stared, not sure what to feel about any of this, but almost certain that the right move wasn't to step into the room. And yet, she did. She drew closer, watching Byleth fuck Manuela over one of the tables and using her body for his own pleasure. The desk offered a solid foundation for Manuela, whose clothes were in an inappropriate state of disarray, letting him reach around front to grope her exposed, heaving chest while he fucked her like an animal. Hilda had never seen anything like it. This wasn't sex like she had with Claude at all, and Manuela's moans of wild ecstasy were so far removed from anything she knew either. It was exciting, insane, and as Manuela took notice of her and gave her a coy wink, Hilda realized what was going on.

Manuela asked her here so she could have sex with Byleth.

Hilda wasn't stupid. She was a smart girl, brilliant despite her lack of motivation, and she understood that fact perfectly now as she watched this play out, watched with burning questions and confusions. She didn't speak, didn't act up or say anything on the matter playing out so bafflingly before her, but she was certain to hold strong and let this keep happening, even if it made no sense to her. She was enthralled, wanting to find out more, wanting to know what was happening and why, which had her ultimately inside of the room, closing the door behind her and standing in silence, clinging to the wall.

"I didn’t think you would want more of my cock after how hard I pounded you during lunch, but I knew my mistake the second I watched you walk away. I should have left your legs unable to function." Despite the way he spoke like he was reading from a text book on crop cultivation, Byleth fucked Manuela like an animal. He pulled at her hair and smacked her ass, groped her tits, tugged her body tighter in against his. He was all over her, his dominance over her whole body thorough and unquestioned. This was insanity, but an insanity that made Hilda ache. Made Hilda want. She watched Manuela have fun beyond anything she had ever known before, and burning with hopeless fire, she wanted to give in, too.

With a brutal slam forward, Byleth pushed into Manuela so hard that her legs slipped off of the floor, body collapsing down onto the table and her knees pulling up under the tightness of the impact and of the orgasm striking her. Byleth's palm came down across her ass in broad strokes a few times as he filled her up, but he remained otherwise unmoved, steady, eerily stable even in the face of such absolute madness, ready to hold strong and contain himself. In contrast to that, Manuela was a shrieking wreck, head rolling back as she made as much noise as she could, thrashing under the desire and the depravity of letting go, and she didn't care about how much of a mess this all was; she simply needed to burn.

Manuela shuddered, sucking down needy breaths and planting her feet back onto the ground. "Fuck," she moaned. "Mm, as amazing as always. I would have told you sooner that we had a visitor, but I got greedy when you started talking to me like that. Mm, I'm sorry for being selfish, Hilda, but it's nice to see you."

Byleth's eyes swung to the door in panic, staring upon the pink-haired student standing there, a blushing voyeur who had seen way more than he was ready to handle. "You invited her here."

"Mm, you don't sound as happy about that as you did when I helped you set Catherine up." Manuela pushed herself upright, straightening herself out as best she could even with cum dripping from her well fucked hole. She led Byleth toward Hilda, taking his hand and leading him to her. "One of my dear students confessed to me that her boyfriend is a horrible disappointment. Claude cannot satisfy her, and I believe, from how she spoke of it, that his cock simply won't get the job done, and it never can. So, I decided the only reasonable thing to do would be to have you fuck her stupid and take her from him. Hilda is one of my dear favorites, and she deserves a man who will make her feel like a woman."

Byleth's eyes couldn’t exactly shy away from Hilda's form. Hilda was adorable, but she was also stacked. Big tits. Fat ass. His kind of woman, given he already had a couple of them in his harem. She would have made a great addition right alongside Manuela and Dorothea. But to do that was to make a pretty drastic move he didn't feel nearly as comfortable about. "She's in a relationship, Manuela." The faintest bit of colour filled his voice in, and it was disappointment. "I don't know if I'm comfortable doing that."

"In a disappointing relationship with a man who doesn't make her feel good. Be smart here." Manuela clung to him tightly. "Look at her. Look at the way she's staring at you."

Indeed, Hilda's eyes were on Byleth's cock. She hadn't been able to get a good look at it when Byleth was fucking Manuela, but now that it was no longer buried in somebody and also much closer to her, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of it. It was massive, an intimidating cock that gravity pulled downward in spite of how hard it was, heavy balls waiting and ready to supply huge loads, like the one still dripping out of Manuela. Hilda's mind scrambled to try and figure out how much bigger it was than Claude's. Or perhaps, how many times bigger it was than Claude's. She couldn’t even fathom that kind of calculation as her thighs went weak. "I..."

"This seems like something I'd regret," Byleth said. "Something she would regret too, once the joy fades and she realizes that she cheated on the man she lo--"

"I don’t care!" Hilda said. A swell of courage came up from below Or was it desperation? She stomped a foot down and cut off Byleth, stepping forward. "I don't care if I'm in a relationship. Maybe I won't be any more, if it feels... If I'm so unhappy that I came looking for help, maybe I was already having doubts, and maybe I want you to fuck me." She started undoing the buttons on her top. "No, it's... I do! I do want you to fuck me. Please, Professor Eisner, I want you to stick that huge cock inside of me and let me really feel what it's like to have a man fuck me!" She was getting louder. Needier. Desperation rose up messier through her, setting her aflame with passions she needed to indulge in, and she began to strip herself bare, feverish and hopeless as she felt herself give up. There was no sense here. NO restraint.

The sight of Hilda's ample, naked body certainly helped bridge the gap. Her pleading and her frustrated willingness to sell out her relationship was an almost admirable show of complete fucking insanity. Hilda looked utterly incapable of controlling herself as she stripped down to nothing but her panties, and Byleth decided that yes, he needed to do this. If she was going to be this desperate for relief, then he would take charge and 'free' her from Claude. "We'll see if that changes. Maybe you'll regret how you feel about him, but you'll enjoy every second of it." He took his place at a nearby desk, not caring where it was as he sat down and spread his legs out. "If you want it so badly, you can ride my lap and take it."

Unknowingly, Byleth sat in the exact spot that Claude did. Manuela and Hilda both looked in utter panic at the sight of him so confident and so sturdy in position, so convinced of where he was and that he should have been here. He surely didn't know, and they were sure he didn't, but the meaning of the position he was in was a lot to take. So much that it gave Hilda second thoughts, doubly so because he wanted her to do the riding. Famously lazy and lethargic Hilda had never taken much of an active role in sex, not that she was exactly having the kind of sex she wanted to be active in giving in to.

But his cock was huge. She looked at it as he sat, as he held it upright and pointed it into the air for her. There was little she felt able to express clarity with as she looked at that cock. It was big enough to make her head spin, and she felt herself drawn to it, drawn to indulgence and desire as she stumbled forward for him. "I need it," she whined, pushing her panties down and stepping forward. "And I'll do it. I know you just don't want me to be lazy, but if there's anything worth working for, it's this." She couldn't get the image of Manuela's orgasm face out of her mind. She needed this.

So she took hold of his cock, standing forward, bringing a knee up onto the bench seat and guiding her puffy pussy to rest over it. He was big. The feeling of his girthy cock head even against her entrance was a lot, something that made her body struggle and ache as she felt the passions rise inside of her. She was hungry, needy, full of hopeless panic and desire she couldn't for a moment resist. "It's bigger than Claude's," she confessed. "By a lot, and I don't know if you can fit inside of me. I've never had a cock this big, and I may as well be a virgin."

"You'll be a needy whore by the end of the night," Byleth groaned, eyes narrowing as he stared her down. It was an intense and fiery stare, something so hungry and primal that it left Hilda unsure what to even make of this, confused as could be by the storm of emotions rumbling up through her, but she was ready to fumble her way into something better, something drastic.

Pushing her way down, she took several inches of his cock into her desperate hole at once, and immediately, the spike of raw sensation caught Hilda off guard. She let out a needy cry of panic and heat as she pushed her way down, dizziness throbbing through her head as she felt the rush of sensation take her. She didn't know how to handle the sudden swell of worry that rocked through her body. It was immediately way too much to handle, struggling to deal with what rushed across her body now. Immediately overwhelmed by pure panic, she threw herself down onto the cock hard, gasping out in wild panic as she forced herself in further. He stretched her out hard, made her head spin as the throbs followed and ached, providing her with so much more worry and heat than she felt capable of dealing with.

Up and down she started to move, desperation whipping up inside of Hilda. She fucked herself up and down onto Byleth's cock, understanding only that she needed to keep pushing. "I need you," she whined, hands fumbling onto his shoulders as she straddled the bench seat on either side of him, working her body up and down his mighty prick. Feeling him inside of her was something special, something so much more desperate and demanding than she felt able to deal with, and as his hand smacked down across her ass, Hilda bounced faster, a howling yelp of panic washing across her.

"Prove it," he said. "I don't do favours for pillow princesses. If you want my cock, you'll earn it, and you have a lot of reputation to shed." More strikes across her ass followed, his roughness providing a fuel that Hilda didn't think would be so effective, but it seared through her with a passion she craved, jerking up and down his cock in careless and dizzy surrender. She needed this, unable to grasp the ways her body burned for such panic, but she knew it was exactly what she needed. UP and down she went in wild surrender, in a desperate show of greed so steep and so reckless that she couldn't keep her head on straight.

"I'm so proud of you," Manuela purred, coming up behind Hilda, planting kisses onto her neck and paying her affection with all the overbearing pride and fire she showed the other girls she'd helped lead to this position. Her fingers reached around front, grabbing Hilda's breasts and kneading them with appreciative gropes and squeezes while she helped Hilda work at the wild satisfaction and surrender of giving in to this all. "Take it deeper. Doesn't it feel amazing? I know this is what you wanted, even if you didn't know it when you came to me. But you know that now, don't you?"

"I do, I do!" Hilda whined, bucking faster atop Byleth's cock, fucking herself down onto him with no restraint or sense or thoughts left in her head. She needed this, and the aimless downward spiral she found herself on only grew more exciting as the crash course pushed her limits. She didn't have a prayer of rationalizing this any longer, but she didn't care. "It's like I've never had sex before. I can't believe how nice it feels to be stuffed full of cock like this!" Her fingers tightened on Byleth's shoulders. "I love it!"

Sex with Claude had absolutely never been something Hilda could care about, never something she was able to get active in or excited about, but now, she was ready to give in, ready to completely embrace the passions that drove her mad. Up and down she kept moving, forcing herself to indulge deeper in pleasures and hungers beyond reason, and she worked harder to seek it, to give up to the passions burning a hole in her thoughts. Every motion of her hips expressed that, demanded fire and surrender as she jerked along the huge cock and showed off her deepest, most feverish needs. Something was waking up inside of Hilda, and she was ready now to give in fully to the idea that it was all that she deserved.

An orgasm the likes of which Hilda had never known before ripped through her, and her eyes rolled back as she lost her mind. With the gropes from Manuela and Byleth striking her rear, she was powerless, screaming out in ecstasy as she thrashed atop him harder, hotter, whining, "Cum in me," as she heaved atop him. But he didn't. He held strong, firm, relaxed as she threw herself into this big, lavish production, only to not make him cum. "You didn't cum. You..." Ragged, panting, she struggled to find sense, struggled to make sense of just how intensely she had lost her mind.

"How did that feel?" Byleth asked, relaxing back and admiring the sight of Hilda ragged and blushing in his lap.

"I never came so hard in my life," Hilda whined. "And you didn't even... Nngh, I'm used to Claude cumming so fast. Used to rubbing out an orgasm when he thinks I'm asleep. One time, he fucked me twice, and it failed to get me off either time. But I couldn't even make you smile. I don't know how to deal with this, but I want more of it."

Byleth took careful time in nodding in approval. 'I haven't cummed yet, which means that if you want to not be just as big a disappointment as Claude is, you'll turn around and ride me until I do cum." He was firm. Harsh. Hilda understood, though, and fresh off the first 'real' orgasm she had ever experienced, all Hilda wanted was to satisfy him. So she turned around, feet hitting the floor as she started to ride him harder in reverse, her ass slamming down as she rode his lap and fucked her way onto his cock all over again, trying to rekindle the flame inside and find a groove that would let her prove she could handle him.

"You're three times the man Claude is. Maybe more!" Hilda was ready to let spill all the lurid details. "His cock was nothing. Small. Not smaller. Just small. A complete disappointment, and I didn’t think sex was worth having because of how bad it was. But you've changed it without even doing anything but slapping my ass, and y--" The rude interruption of another smack across her ass made her yelp, bucking and struggling under it. "Ah, I love that. I love how rough you are. You touch me in ways that make me want to let you do whatever you want to me. Just like Manuela. And there's others, aren't there? You're such an amazing man that you're worthy of having al the girls you want. I don't mind sharing if it means I can feel a cock like this inside of me."

Reckless, needy, Hilda threw herself into the reckless surrender and joy of something totally detached from sense. She was unable to control it all, moaning louder and with deeper, more helpless fever. It was too much to deal with, and she wondered how to handle all of it, but she felt incredible. Every motion of her body up and down in pursuit of Byleth's pleasure was a show of the devotion she felt, the passions ripping up through her to bring her what she needed, and she was ready for it, resolute in the determined fires raging inside of her now.

Manuela dropped to her knees, setting her head in between her student's legs and giving her clit some licks before sinking lower. "Let me help," she moaned, diving in low to suck on Byleth's heavy balls, worshiping them to help Hilda along. She knew Byleth was only being a hardass to prove a point and to make her work harder, but she wanted to make sure Hilda understood how welcome she was and how much this fiery indulgence came on ever stronger. This was a lot, and she was certain that this time, Byleth would come undone.

Not that he made it too apparent. Leaning back in confident, ready delight, he brought his hand down across her ass repeatedly, relaxed and steady. Occasionally, he leaned forward and reached up to grope her tits, tugging her back against him and getting a hand on her throat just to scare her a little bit. At one point, he tugged her into a kiss, forced his tongue into her mouth, and Hilda melted under all of it. She didn't resist what was happening, letting him make out with her. Byleth could feel her shamelessness, feel the guilt melted fully away, and he knew he had her. Knew he was ready to make her do whatever he pleased, and she'd give up to him fully.

Hilda's hips would not stop. She was on the war path now, moaning through this all. "I'll leave Claude. I don't need him anymore. He can't make me happy, and I won't live that lie. I needy our cock, Byleth, and I'll do anything to be your girlfriend instead. I'll dump him in front of the whole class if you want. I'll tell him you own my pussy now. Anything!" Confidence was easy top have when drunk on dick and fucking her way to another crushing orgasm, but it was what she felt, the desperation burning harder through her as she did what she could to make sense of this all.

Byleth didn't want anything that drastic. It could be a discrete break-up; he wasn't looking to cause problems as he expanded his reach across the student body further. He did have something in mind, though, and her resisted the urge to fuck harder, desperately holding his brutal lesson back and trying to keep the steady fire burning as Manuela slobbered all over his nuts and Hilda tried to learn her way around being his cockslut. It was excessive, but it had become a normal day for him now, something wild and indulgent as he savoured it all and kept on going, leaning into this and embracing utter satisfaction.

When he came, it was with a stern grunt. Not much more than that, his hands seizing Hilda's hips and slamming her down onto his cock. She was on the edge of cumming in the first place, but the heavy flow of hot spunk flooding into her pushed Hilda even harder over the edge, into a climax so much more dizzying than the one she'd just had, screaming in fitful surrender as she gave in, feeling his balls drained into her womb and loving every second of it. She found herself a babbling wreck, incapable of spitting out words clearly. She just made noise, just expressed sound as she gave in with drunken fire to all of it, completely divorced from reason.

Byleth leaned back, groping her ass and remarking, "I think you'll do." It was dismissive. Harsh. Hilda couldn't believe this was happening, but she wanted more of whatever the hell this was. His cock remained buried inside of her, and she felt delighted by each pulse and throb of his huge prick demanding her surrender.

"Thank you," Hilda managed to spit out. She was amazed this was happening, amazed she could have possibly given up to all of this, but she felt ready for it, totally divorced from reason now. Given to the chaos and the lust, she understood only that she needed this, insane as it was. She wasn't a disappointment. Wasn't as bad for Byleth as Claude had been for her. That was really all she needed in this state.

But Byleth knew it was time to push her limits. He grabbed her tits, fondling her and groping her while he growled in her ear, "I only came once. You'll need to do something selfless to show me that you're willing to compensate for your inexperience while you learn."

Hilda's spine arched back. She was helpless under the desire, ready to do anything. "What is it?' she whined. She was committed, prepared to give-up whatever it took.

Pushing her up off of his lap, Byleth grabbed the edge of the desk. "I want your tits around my cock, and your tongue at my ass hole." He turned around, spreading his legs and leaning over the desk, and Hilda stared at all of this absolutely not sure what to make of any of it. She just watched, staring in worry and confusion, looking to Manuela for guidance.

"Oh, he loves this position. Here, let me help you." Manuela urged Hilda to her knees and slowly forward, guiding her into place with her breasts between Byleth’s legs and wrapped around his cock, before taking far too much delight in shoving her face right into his ass, forcing him in there and urging her to get to work.

Hilda didn't really know what she was doing or how she could meet the expectations behind all of this, but she was ready. Desperate. Pushing hopelessly forward, she started her clumsy licks up against Byleth's ass hole while she worked her tits up and down his cock with careful motions and a deep, abiding panic. She wasn't sure what to make of it, wasn't the least bit prepared to embrace what now ripped through her with such fire and frustration, but she felt prepared to give in to all of it. Ready to succumb. Manuela's hand in her hair helped her along, guided her to push in tight and lick, encouraging words offering her all the feedback she was going to get.

Because Byleth remained ever firm, ever stoic. Even with a pretty noble girl licking his ass hole and working her fat tits up and down his cock, he was sturdy and stern, letting out some groans here and there, but otherwise letting her work. It was a bit frustrating, but it left Hilda with a need to keep pleasing. Byleth didn't give up anything easily, and Hilda understood the value of the work it was going to take to satisfy him, giving in deeper through the pleasures and losing herself to this all. As long as he held back that little bit of attention, she'd be a doe-eyed, strung-along mess ready to do anything for him.

"You'll make such a good ass eater, you're a natural," Manuela moaned, her encouragement coming on harder to compensate for how little Byleth was giving. She knew her duty, knew the part she was giving in to and throwing herself into this all, struggling to hold herself in place and keep herself under even the faintest bit of control. Manuela was happy to keep bringing girls into this, happy to push them to serve Byleth to the best of their abilities. Hilda in particular brought on a desperate case for Manuela; she had suffered so many awful lovers, so many men who weren't enough. She couldn't let Hilda suffer that same way.

But Hilda wasn't suffering now. As much as it startled her to think about doing, Hilda pushed in deeper and started to give up harder to the idea of pushing forward. Licking Byleth's ass and submitting this hard felt like a twisted sort of justice, a joy she could continue to give in to deeper and stronger as she expressed it all, wanting it too badly to help. Even if he didn't say much, Byleth's cock throbbed in her cleavage, drooled pre-cum and expressed the hunger that she felt eager to keep pushing for, moaning louder and sloppier under all of this aggression, ready to give it her all, ready to keep pushing, keep chasing. Everything she did was a show of reckless want that seared through her thoughts and kept her more desperate to keep going.

"I'll eat your ass every night if you want it, just make me yours," she promised, a whimpering mess submitting fully to him, rubbing her face in and jerking her tits faster along his cock. This was worth the effort, worth anything it took, and as Hilda threw herself into the deep end, she got Byleth off, startled by just how hard his cock erupted, by the harsh, precise groan he let out as he came down her tits and gave in to the ferocious lust. She kept licking though, making out with his hole even through the eruption of his cock, pulling back only once it stopped pulsating and pleading for this. Finally, she was ready to draw back, staring up in hopeful desperation at Byleth.

He turned around slowly and looked down upon Hilda there, needy, helpless, blushing. "You're mine now," he told her. "Break up with Claude in the morning. As discretely as you want to. Do not tell him any of this. I will see to a transfer into my class when the week is out."

Hilda smiled brightly. "Thank you," was all she could muster. So many emotions ran through her. Many of them were barely comprehensible. But she finally felt like she was going to know happiness, and that was worth everything. She could leave Claude behind and venture into a strange and wonderful unknown where she knew she'd get the pleasure she deserved, even if he'd make her work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	6. Petra Needs To Lower Her Voice

"Professor, I would like to talk to you about your escapading with the natures of sex."

The words would have been a lot to take anywhere, but in the middle of the fucking mess hall, Byleth was immediately terrified of what was happening, his eyes widening in a rare show of emotion as he turned around to see Petra standing before him, very much calm about things. She was speaking firmly only for her voice to reach over the general noise level of the mess hall. The problem was, people definitely heard her.

"This isn't the place for talk of that," he said.

"Is it not? I am sorry, I simply wish to understand why you are constructing a hare--wait, where are we going?" Petra was suddenly getting tugged by the wrist right out of the mess hall.

"Be quiet," he told her, dragging her across the way and right to the dorms. He had no desire to be ousted in this situation and with such clueless questions, pulling Petra along with little thought to what it would lead to. He just needed her away from everyone, taking her right into her quarters and closing the door before he let go of her wrist.

Sheepish and realizing she had probably roused his frustration, Petra sounded apologetic as she asked, "Was I touching your nerves, professor? I did not mean to, and I am with great sorrow for it."

"You're sorry," he corrected her. "It's okay. But yes, I would rather you not loudly proclaim such things around everybody. I want to know what you mean, but I want you to take it slower. What are you talking about, Petra?" He felt like he already knew, and it was the mark of a good student that she had been so capable of figuring it out.

"I have taken many notices of what you are doing with some of the other women. Even other girls in my class. You are bringing them into your harem, I am with certainty of that. What I don't understand is why you are hiding it from people. Should you not be proudly showing your dominance to all?" She tilted her head. "In Brigid, powerful warriors can take many lovers. A king of Brigid is in fact expected to have many, with the queen only being one of his consorts."

This was not the confrontation Byleth expected. It was a relief, though. Knowing that Petra wasn't judging made the fact she knew much easier to deal with, although he still felt like there were questions and issues to be addressed. "The question is, why have you taken notice?" he asked, calm and confident. With the risk of exposure removed, he was able to relax more. Whatever had to be done could at least simply be dealt with one on one, and if absolutely necessary, he wasn't above taking matters into his own hands to ensure her silence and cooperation.

"I am the future queen of Brigid, and my wishing was to gain experience during my time here. Un to my fortunes, I have not found any people who are interested in me, so I hoped, since you have a harem of women, one of whom is the future Emperor, you would have a good suit to teach me, professor." She looked up at him hopefully, trusting in his experience and in the hope she might find some experience here.

Byleth's smile slowly grew. He had not been expecting that turn of an offer, but he didn't lean away from it. How could he turn down an offer like that? Petra was gorgeous, ripe, and completely offering herself up to him. He had little intention of making his indulgences quite as temporary as 'teaching' went; she was on his radar now, and he decided if he was taking her, he was taking her all the way and not stopping until he had completely overwhelmed her. But that was fine. A girl as beautiful as Petra should have been in his harem.

So he pushed forward, tugging her into a kiss and moving on her with a haste that felt like the exact way he needed to push on seize what he wanted most. His hands clung to her hips, and he could feel the clumsy inexperience of a girl with no idea how to kiss him back, no clear sense of what she was doing or how to meet his attentions at all. That suited Byleth just fine, as his fingers found the buttons of her blouse and he began to undo them, tugging it out from the skirt it was neatly tucked into. He didn't hurry to undress her though, winding her up and fondling her, touching her lovely body every which way.

The sturdiness of a fit, lean form contrasted against ample breasts and a narrow waist, delicate curves that pulled him in deeper. "I hope I can learn how to be a kisser," Petra purred into his lips.

"How nobody wants to help you experiment when you have a body like this is beyond me," Byleth replied, reaching up her skirt and slipping some fingers under her panties, pushing them into her and winding up for every greedy indulgence awaiting him. He was prepared to go all out on her, ready to play with Petra and push her to learn what pleasures he could offer her, and then some. Once Byleth got his fingers into her and started pumping away, he knew he had her where he wanted her, and with her moans meeting their kisses in fiery shows of pure heat, the unhesitating greed was exactly what Byleth needed. His time was here.

"That is such kindness, professor," Peta whined, melting against him. she couldn't resist the way he touched her, and she continued to fall deeper into dizzy, unfocused excitement as his fingers probed deeper into her. The sensation of being explored and touched by another wore her down with drastic, dramatic effect, and Petra wasn't sure how to answer to any of it, a shivering mess feeling his fingers push further into her while he undressed her with his other hand, peeling away at her clothes, groping her bared breasts, doing anything he could to indulge in her gorgeous body.

Byleth stripped her down until she was left in nothing but her skirt, and as he worked his fingers into her a moment longer, he decided it was nice to let it stay that way. Her skirt could stay on for a while. It made her ass look even better, and he wanted to emphasize that as his hands went lower, gripping her cheeks and tugging her harder into his kiss.

"Take my cock out," he told her. The command was firm. he was ready to guide her, and ready to do what he could to make her fall to his touch, pushing her to succumb and prepare for the weird pressures awaiting. "You're going to get familiar with it before you suck on it." In this strange circumstance, Byleth found himself playing teacher to Petra, guiding her into this. He hadn't yet made his mind up about how rough this would be, but there was no reason to rush into anything too chaotic of wild so quickly, prepared to take this slow and prepare himself for the pressures and insanities to come, winding up his attention and his focus, letting the pressures awaiting him push him to something wicked and warm.

Petra did as she was told, reaching into his pants and feeling his hardening cock under her touch. This was her chance, something she felt excited to open up to at last, embracing the strange pressures upon her, a desire and a heat built on the singular intent and pressure that she didn't want to pull back from. "My first time touching a man's cockerel," she mused. "I hope I can--"

"Cock," Byleth correct. "It's a cock." He pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them off on her thigh.

"I see. Cock. A man's cock. It is quite large. I wonder if they are supposed to be, or if you are simply a great man in more ways than I've realized." Her cheeks burned, and Byleth wondered if he'd even need to put much pressure onto her to make her give up to him. She pulled it out of his pants, fingers wrapping around him as much as they could, and as she pumped along his shaft, she looked up at him with hopeful, burning heat, a needy and confused mess who desperately wanted some degree of calm and sense to spare her the frustrations that took her. She was in a strange space here, but she was ready to do her part.

Byleth did his best to prepare himself and hold tight, wanting to control and contain himself but not knowing how to hold onto his restraint for too long. The tension and the temptation had him craving her, and he decided to take the initiative on pushing her down, urging her to her shoulders with a hard shove, deciding at that moment just how rough he was about to be as he commanded, "Show me how deep you can take it down."

Facing this massive shaft was a lot more intimidating than Petra was ready for, her eyes trying to take in the sheer size of what she was faced with. To prove she could take this down any amount was a tall order for the virginal princess, but she felt like the choice wasn't really in her hands here. Her mouth opened and her hand shifted further down his shaft, and she prepared herself for the utter strangeness soon to take her, taking initiative to push forward and start learning her way through to this.

Her lips parted, and she started in on the weird pressure and panic of starting on his cock, sucking him deeper in and embracing something oddly exciting. A simplicity pushed her forward and wound her up, letting her start on the pleasure and the devotion that she was prepared to open up to. The flavour hit her tongue, and she persevered past the strange pressures and frustration that started to wind her up. She was devoted to these tense pressures, ready to do what she could do to impress him. Byleth was her teacher, now in more ways than one, and she wanted to bring him a satisfaction that might help make this worth his time.

Sucking him deeper into her mouth, she tried to push on and prove what she could do for him, every motion of her head jerking back and forth with the hopeful ferocity that she hoped might prove she could handle him. she had a lot to do deal with here, trying her best to walk these frustrating lines with him as everything wound her up so intensely and she began to push on for more of this, continued tending to what was taking her. Every fraction of an inch past her lips felt like an exciting push, something to feel accomplished by and eager for more of. Everything within her spun around wildly, and she knew only that she needed to persevere, that she could find pure joy in this strange surrender.

But as she tried to get him into her throat, her struggles grew more panicked. She choked on the harsh threat of his thick cock head hitting the back of her throat, and she choked on him. The panic was immediate, shaking her to her core as she hit that resistance and realized she wasn't ready to handle him, not even having half of his cock down, but she couldn't take any more.

Rather than say aloud that she couldn't handle it, she moved to cover for her frustrations and failures by going lower, praising his cock with a flurry of kisses and adorations that tried to zero in on something that could cover for her struggles. She started kissing all over his shaft, down to his balls and slathering them in plenty of praise, too. "I will worship the cock," she said, trying her best to love him with a show of pressure and adoration that might be able to tend to his needs and help him enjoy this. She didn't know for sure how successful a job she could do at that, but the pressures and the overbearing importance of what she was up to kept Petra in a position where she hoped he could find satisfaction in her touch.

Biding his time, Byleth let her get all over him with her lips and her hopelessly dizzy attentions, burying him in plenty of affection and focus. Her big eyes stared up at him with such need, such hopeless, focused want, and Petra's devotion was getting him where he needed to be. "You're doing great," he told her, letting her continue tending to his needs and fumbling deeper into a frenzy of confused heats and devotions that felt like they were getting to be something he could enjoy.

She found her groove. Confidence swelled through Petra as she serviced her professor's cock with firm shows of devoted fire and lust. Every lick and caress of his balls and up along his cock brought him pleasure, had him throbbing under her touch. It was incredible, and the pleasures she paid him were only escalating further out of control. And yet, Byleth found himself growing bored; he wanted more, wanted to seek something much more savage out of this, and he refused to hold back his darkest wants as he made his move to seize it.

His hand grabbed her long braid, and without warning, he rammed his cock into her mouth again, right to the back of her throat. "You're going too slow. I'm going to have to teach you myself." With careful, patient thrusts back and forth, he wound himself up to begin using her with reckless disregard for sense or sanity. Slowly her throat opened up, and he ignored the way she gagged on him, pushing forward to firmly insist his cock into her throat and condition her to be ready for it.

Petra looked up at him, dizzy and terrified as drool dripped down her chin and she struggled to make sense of what he was doing to her now. Every careful, confident roll of his hips worked with the utmost care to make a mess of this situation for her, deliberate motions feeding cock down her throat, loosening her up without getting too carried away, and he was prepared to take this as calmly as he felt like he had to, wanting to make sure he gently coaxed her into this. She took it, holding on as a matter of pride and trying her best to satisfy him.

Then, when he was ready, Byleth turned on a dime. His hips suddenly slammed forward with a brutal power and a fire as ferocious and as powerful as he could muster, and tugging on her long braid for stability, he took to facefucking her into gooey, sweet oblivion. No restraint, no calm, just the wicked brutality and pressure he knew would push him to get what he wanted. Each savage motion of his hips introduced her to more and more pressure, forcing Petra to handle him at his worst. He got what he wanted, even if it took a bit of roundabout work to make happen, and she had no hope now of anything but completely fucking surrendering. His control was absolute, and she would have to learn how to handle that.

But she took it. Determined and hopeless and shaky, Petra embraced what he was after. Even as drool dripped down onto her chest, even as her struggles escalated and she found herself scrambling to make sense of confused pressures that wanted her to unravel completely, she did her best, taking him on and trying her best to deal with all of it. It was excessive and frustrating and divorced from sense, but she did her part, and the more she took of him, the more she focused her efforts solely on her attempts to satisfy his darkest wants.

The facefucking pushed her harder and harder, kept Petra in a dizzy position where she was absolutely lost and detached from calm and sense, slipping further and further away from normalcy. Breath was sparse and she struggled harder, but the growing excitements kept her focused, kept her locked in place, hotter and messier under the weight of pure satisfaction, hoping only that she could satisfy Byleth thoroughly. That was what mattered most to her now.

With a hard pull back, Byleth gave no warning for his orgasm. He caught her off guard, erupting all over her face with big, gooey shows of sticky mess, ropes of cum splattering across her features and casting a contrast of his pearly white seed against her brown skin. "Professor," she whined, gasping for air, eyes closing as she took on the intensity of his love. 'You are such a man." He gave her a few smacks with his cock, reinforcing his dominance over her, and she was ready to take it. "I understand now."

"You did well," he said. "You have more learning to do, but your instincts are good. Worshiping my balls is a sign you're going to make a good wife to me one day." He tugged her up by the braid and turned her around, shoving her forward at the waist as he tugged her skirt up a bit, only enough to get his cock under her skirt. "But I hope your neighbors don't mind the noise."

Petra knew what was coming, but even still, absolutely nothing could have prepared her for the savage slam of Byleth's cock into her twat. The harsh, feverish shove forward hit her with an intensity so much more ferocious and aggressive than anything she felt like she could have taken, letting out shrill shrieks of joy and confusion as she felt him claim her virgin hole for the first time. "Professor!" she howled. "You are my first."

"Maybe I'll be your only," he growled, hips pounding forward and showing off a lack of restraint or calm. He had been subtle in how he started using her throat, but that restraint was long gone now as he took to drilling her cunt with wild slams and a forward momentum built on pure greed. Her braid was a handle, and he pulled back much harder on it, using the leverage he found with his grip on her for good measure. "How are you doing?'

"These pleasures have much wonder!" Petra's voice was high and hopeless as she received the most ferocious pounding from behind she could take, melting under Byleth's touch and finding herself less and less prepared for just how good these feelings all were. They washed through her harder, evoking ferocious pulses of a passion and a lust she couldn't possibly hold back from. The pleasure overwhelmed her, burned through her body with insistence and passion too ferocious for her to understand anything but the frantic need to keep falling.

Her voice escalated louder, brighter, giving in with completely hopeless joy to pleasures and desires burning her up from within. All that Petra understood in this state was how good it felt to have her professor rawing her, and with the pleasures pushing her limits more and more, she was completely unable to deal with any of it. These passions and these fires kept pushing her, and she was determined to keep surrendering, to succumb to her teacher's dominance and to every lesson he sought to fuck into her. Nothing calm, nothing controlled. Just the overbearing ferocity and primal lust that pushed Petra to new depths of surrender.

"I'll forgive you for being so loud about what I'm trying to keep secret, just because your virginity is worth the exchange," Byleth said. His hips were ferocious, driven by the primal desire to keep pushing her limits, fucking his student with rougher, more brutal thrills while pushing her to the limit, teasing her into a kind of submission so ferocious and so panicked that she didn't know what to make of any of it. Byleth had her falling deeper, and his unerring dominance seemed so still, no different from him firmly telling the class to listen. It left her dizzily drunk on his attention, falling further into a state of pure confusion and joy that felt like it was only going to get weirder as she did her best to keep up with these treatments. Everything Byleth did to Petra was a sign that she was best off simply falling deeper.

"My biggest apologies, but I will let you have my body however you want in exchange." Petra had simply wanted a lesson. She knew that Byleth knew how to fuck a woman, and she hoped he could show her. But now, as he used her rougher and faster, the utter collapse of sense brought on a new perspective, and she realized with crushing joy that what she really needed, what could best push her over the line, was to let him have her completely. To give in to pleasures and passions that existed beyond anything sane or calm. She liked the sound of that, no matter how much she wished for calm. Byleth didn't let her have any of that, and his continued claiming of her pussy came with the unrestrained vigor and greed he knew would push her to completely unravel at his touch. It was too good to resist, and he remained confident in everything he did to make her his.

Petra didn't realize just how much this was until the quivering threat of orgasm hung over her. Her body tightened up, burning pleasures building up a tension and a heat that had her unable to handle how strongly these all held onto her. She was going to come undone completely, and she couldn't help but crave it, moaning louder, embracing with utter confidence the idea of letting herself fall deeper. It was too much to deal with, and she welcomed it, a moaning mess feeling the rise of passion and heat begin to take her, pushing her to come apart utterly. No hesitation to keep her held back. She came apart eagerly, falling into ecstasy and crushing panic as everything pushed her too hard and too far, until she could take no more.

The blissful crash of a wild orgasm taking hold of Petra was enough to leave her convinced of how great the pleasures could run and how deeply she craved the satisfaction of joy that could take her and tear her asunder. She was ready now, open to learning, open to finding the depths of joy she needed most. "Are you going inside of me?" she asked, and a sharp pull at her braid made her yelp as he pulled her down onto every inch of his cock at once.

The flood of cum into Petra was Byleth's attempt to claim her thorough, to mark her as his and to make sure there was no ambiguity as to what he wanted. he was in control now, and she was going to give him everything whether she was ready to or not. Fortunately, that was just what she wanted, and with hopeless, wild gasps of delight, she gave up louder, hotter, erupting in the joyful swell of bliss and panic and joy that rocked her down to her core. Being flooded with his cum was only the beginning of what insanities awaited, but in the heat of the moment, everything felt right.

Byleth drew slowly back, letting go at long last of her braid and coaxing her skirt up over her hips. He wanted to see her lovely ass cheeks in full force as he guided his cock up higher. "Relax for this next one. I'm not going to be gentle here." That was all the warning Petra was going to get for his harshest intentions. He prodded her virgin pucker with the tip of his cock and gave her a moment to relax as his fingers dug into her cheeks.

But that was the only warning she needed. In this desperate state of dizzy passion, Petra found herself caring only about what Byleth would do to her next. "I'm ready," she moaned, not sure how ready she really was.

She wasn't. Petra couldn't do anything to brace properly for the feeling of Byleth ramming his way deep into her ass, claiming her last virginity and starting immediately on claiming her with the most savage brutality he could muster. Each slam forward was a show of reckless, raw disdain, a greed built on vulgar desire and depraved pressures pushing harder against everything she thought she might be able to hold onto. Shrieks of wild panic and confused, aimless heat rang out bright as she learned the hard way what absolute insanity awaited her.

With each powerful slam forward, Byleth worked with the hopeless desire to see her come undone at the seams. He had in mind exactly how to make Petra his, and he used his savage thrusts to push Petra deeper under his control. Everything was about claiming another, adding to his harem with the one person who had clued in to his activities and needed to be silenced. It was all so very simple, and with his hips in savage motion, he pushed her to learn the hard way what shameless, ferocious pleasures come tear her utterly asunder.

The savage pace Byleth struck made her ass cheeks jiggle and smack around under the pressures he threw at her. There was no restraint or calm behind any of this, his pace dictated by his desire to admire her ass bouncing under the raw pressure of his thrusts, and he knew he could continue pushing her to the limit, knew he was able to drive her into a maddened state of panic and ecstasy so ferocious that all she had left was the need to keep falling. He was in control now, and even without his grip on her braid, Petra understood her place and understood her duties.

"No man is stronger," she whined. Everything inside of Petra burned with the focused certainty that she had found the man for her, dominated and used so thoroughly that she not only understood exactly why he had so many women fawning over him, but he now wanted to be one of them. She was unable to contain any of these thoughts, falling further into an overwhelming ecstasy built on the very simple fact that all she wanted was to fall. There was nothing better, nothing that could have induced these same vicious certainties and delights, and she was oddly happy to fall further, to continue sinking into this perplexing degree of crushing fire. She wanted it all too strongly, and she couldn't resist it a second longer. This was what she deserved, what she wanted most, and as it tore her apart, Petra remained focused, desperate, needing more.

Byleth held placid and stern as he fucked away into the wicked throes of passion and desire he kept up with. The greed and heat behind his wicked slams kept her falling further. He knew he had her. Her words and her passion all expressed how senseless and powerful this could be, and that drove him to keep fucking, making her cheeks shake and struggle under the pressure he threw into. Confidence carried him on harder, his hips driving into her ass, and as he brought his hand down upon her backside and added to the pressure, he knew he could keep going harder, rougher, using her without a shred of care or control

"You were not hear to be teaching me," Petra moaned. She shook under the excitement and the joy of letting him take her. "You want me to be one of yours." She understood clearly, and the excitement only turned her on harder. She held onto her legs, gaping pussy dripping with his cum, and she let the pressure of his savage thrusts into her ass keep pushing her, keep drowning her in pure passion and desire. The pleasure drove her into a state of utter panic, a desperate greed and glee that she couldn't resist.

"And what if I do?" Byleth asked. With one hand groping her ass, he brought the other back to her hair, pulling back sharply. He pushed on with a roughness and a stubborn essence of passion meant to push her harder, testing her and seeing how well she could handle his aggressive fever, the pressures trying to break down her limits and what she was able to hold onto. Byleth retained utter control, and he was ready to test how far and how harshly he could take this.

"Then make me yours!" She screamed out in joy, giving up all the passion and the delight for him. She was ready to give the passion and the ferocity that Byleth didn't, and as she came undone at the seams, her ass fucked to a ferocious and powerful orgasm, she felt like she was precisely where she needed to be. Crashing into pure, orgasmic want brought her the essence of joy, the passion and the praise she knew would sate all of her hungers, and if she was fortunate, make Byleth accept her as one of his lovers.

With a proud, savage slam, Byleth buried his cock into Petra's ass one final time, filling her up with cum and holding her down, nearly shoving her over with the pressure and ferocity of his touch. He felt ready to make her his, to push her to the limit. The savage flood of his load made her howl hotter and louder, as he restated his dominance one final time, knowing he had achieved the victory he sought and reducing her to aimless, twitching surrender.

"I hope that I did the satisfaction," Petra cooed, her head swaying in dizzy, feverish panic. She felt short of breath, eyes rolled back and her body shaken by just how hard the pleasures hit her. "I am most pleased, personally. Praise to you, professor. The future king of Brigid." She nearly fell over as exhaustion hit her, but Byleth caught her, dragging her over the bed and setting her down onto it, tucking in his newest lover and letting her get some much needed rest. He knew he had a lot more lessons to teach if she was getting this tired from so little sex, but that could come in time. Petra was a good student and soon to be a 'good girl' too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
